Of Angels and Demons
by katastrophic88
Summary: COMPLETED For Angels to interact with Demons is strictly taboo but can a forbidden love stop the raging conflict betweent the two races or kill the two lovers? Chapter 12 and epilouge up! So sorry about the uber long wait!
1. And so it begins

**Well here it is, my new Fake AU fic Of Angels and Demons. I hope you like it, review and let me know if I should continue!! If you haven't already, check out my other Fake fic, Clinging. **

**Disclaimer: I no own Fake.  Well let's get this road on the show shall we….?**

**Of Angels and Demons **

****

****

            On the supposedly mythical planet of Theaea, which was quite real, creatures that a parent told ones child about at night as a story truly existed. From Unicorns, Centaurs to even Nymphs and Satyrs, the magical creatures existed in the sister planet to earth that none had truly ever seen. On this planet were two dominating species, the Angels and the Demons. Angels were free to roam the heavens and the ground of Theaea but the Demons were banished to live underground, permitted to come to the surface only at night. It was dreadfully unfair but it kept the fragile thread of peace intact between the two hostile races. To interact with the other was strictly taboo. For years the world existed that way, before an Angel and a Demon would make the people question the principles on which their lives were built….. And so it begins.

          The Demon Lord walked across his castle grounds in the moonlight, green eyes taking on a tint of silver from the glow. Angels were more on the beautiful side whereas Demons had more of a rugged handsomeness. With a trim body, jet black hair, olive skin and a tall frame, the Demon Lord Dee was well respected and sought after; many Demons, men and women alike, seeking to gain a high title by marrying him. Dee sighed and plucked a peach from the grove he was currently walking through, his sharp fangs piercing the skin of the fruit, making the juice run down his chin. He continued to walk into another grove, one made up of magical trees that came alive on the night of a full moon. He had the trees all around his expansive property, a safeguard of sorts. Dee extended his deadly talons when he heard a groan come from above him, whirling around to face the intruder only to find an Angel caught in one of the trees. 

          "Well well Verona, what have you got there?" The tree lowered the Angel to Dee's level, keeping a poisoned branch around his torso. The Angel had dirty-blond hair and an amazingly beautiful face, even with it contorted with pain. Tall and fit with the arch Angel insignia on his white jacket sleeve, the Demon found himself intrigued as to why the Angel was in his garden. "Let him down Verona, I'll take him back with me. Thanks anyway." The tree waved its branches in response, slipping the Angel into Dee's open arms. Cradling the limp body under the neck and knees, the Demon held the Angel close to his chest, heading back up to his castle.

          The castle was cast in darkness, Dee preferring the light of the moon to act as a guide rather than spoil the effect and light candles. Walking up the black marble staircase, he still held his burden stopping before one of the many doors on the second landing. Nudging it open with his foot, Dee placed the Angel down onto the black silk sheets covering the bed, the silver canopy and the glow from the moon casting an ethereal aura about the Angel. The Demon motioned with his hand to close the curtains and pointed a finger at the candles lining the room, lighting them. He then conjured up hot water, salve and bandages, carefully removing the Angel from his clothes and applied the salve to the slight puncture holes in his stomach after cleansing the small wounds with hot water. Tenderly wrapping the bandages around his fit torso, the Demon finished bandaging up the Angel, leaving him in his boxers and slipping him beneath the silk sheets. 

          "You're going to feel like shit in the morning; the barbs from Verona will give you a mother of a headache and will rob you of most of your body heat. Hmmm, well we don't want you to freeze to death during the night, not until I find out why you are on my property." The Demon whistled, a large panther with purple eyes walking into the room at her master's calling. "Airi, I want you to stay with him give him your body heat but under no circumstances do you eat him. Oh and make sure he doesn't try to escape or get up." Airi growled and licked Dee's hand lovingly before jumping in bed and curling up next to the unconscious Angel. Dee scratched her head before blowing out all but one candle, closing the door softly behind him. Walking a few more doors down the hallway, Dee entered the guest room, since the Angel was occupying his room, and sighed heavily. He collapsed onto the bed fully dressed before musing himself to sleep over the fallen Angel sleeping in his bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          The Angel woke up the next morning, head throbbing painfully and shivering uncontrollably. He had little memory of what happened and looked around to find himself in some sort of castle. Turning his head to the right he found a rather large black cat staring intently at him with purple eyes flecked with gold. A little intimidated, Ryo tried to get up only to have a large paw push him back down onto the bed, a warning growl emitting from the cat's throat. Heeding the warning, Ryo laid back down, taking his aching head in his hands and groaning, tears slipping from his eyes at the unbearable pain. Sensing the Angles extreme discomfort, the cat jumped off of the bed and padded out of the room, what little warmth Ryo had left went with her. Soon the panther came back, followed by a quite handsome Demon with mussed up hair and sleepy green eyes, dressed only in silk black pajama bottoms. The man yawned and stretched before padding over to the Angel's bed, glancing at the quivering man in his presence. The Angel stared up at Dee, who placed a hand over his eyes producing heat through the fingertips in contact with the man's temples. The acute pain subsided and Ryo sighed in relief, still cold but glad the discomfort behind his eyes had gone away.

          "So would you mind telling me why you were wandering around in my garden last night?"  "C-c-cold. S-s-so c-c-c-c-old." Dee smirked and leaned back on the bed sheets, glancing at the Angel out the corner of his eye. "That's the poison from the tree you got caught in; it will most likely be awhile before you fully recuperate. By rights I should have killed you like any Demon would but I am curious." Dee looked at the shivering Angel once more before deciding to act out of character and take further pity on him. Rolling his eyes the Demon slipped into bed next to Ryo, making the Angel gasp and scoot away from him in the expanse of black sheets. "I'm not gonna rape you or anything, you said you were cold and my body temperature is twice as high as yours." Ryo thought about it and nodded, retracting his wings into his back while Dee grasped the shaking Angel's arm and spooned his body against Ryo's. Heat engulfed the Angel and he sighed as his teeth stopped chattering, falling back into a much needed slumber in seconds. Still very groggy from waking up so early, the Demon soon followed suit, making quite an unusual picture with the fair Angel in his arms.

          // Well, I wonder what people would say if they saw this…// Dee looked down into his arms to see the Angel resting peacefully, a hand curled next to his face and the other resting on his tummy. Dee couldn't help but admire his grace and beauty, feeling something stir within him with every glance. The Demon got up, leaving a flame aura behind to engulf the sleeping Angel so he would stay warm while he was gone. Closing the door behind him with a click, Dee walked into the current room he was staying in to shower and change out of his pajamas. Heading over to his stereo set, he put on Pete Yorn a soothing music artist that calmed his nerves considerably. Satisfied with the song "Committed" Dee grabbed some clothes and laid them on the bed before heading to the shower, letting the lukewarm (he is a Demon after all) water cleanse his body. Stepping out of the shower ten minutes later and deciding to ignore the slight stubble coating his face, Dee donned his clothes then turned to the song "Just Another" and sat down in a nearby leather chair. // I have a freakin Arch Angel in my home, and he probably wont be leaving for another two weeks. To top it off I have a party two days away that I can't afford to cancel. Jeeze this just can't get any…..Wait, every time someone says that, it always does so blah. // Dee groaned in frustration and threw a pillow over his head, losing himself in the music surrounding him.

          Ryo awoke to the melodious sound of a guitar and a soothing voice drifting from down the hall. Yelping in surprise when he found himself to be 'on fire' he calmed down when he realized that it wasn't doing any harm to him. Feeling slightly better, he tested his wings only to find that he could barely lift them, sapped of most of his strength. Finding that he was able to walk as long as he held onto something, he laboriously made his way towards the music cracking the door a bit to peek inside. He found the Demon sitting in a chair, long legs hanging over the side in form fitting black jeans. His face was hidden by a pillow and he had a red zip up shirt on, a beater underneath it. Ryo heard the muffled sound of the Demon Lord singing along with the music and was surprised that it wasn't punk rock or something loud and profane. Ryo felt himself getting tired from standing at the door and turned around to head back to his room, the long hallway seeming even longer than it was before to his exhausted body. 

          "Feel free to pass out, cuz you're going to if you try to walk down that hallway." Ryo spun around a little too fast and found himself in the Demon's steadying arms, a blush tinting his cheeks at the rugged handsomeness before him. "By the way, you still haven't answered my questions." The Angel swallowed hard, afraid that the Demon would kill him over the answers that he was bound to give, especially in his weakened state. "Come, you can sit in the chair, I will have a maid bring up breakfast." Dee assisted the Angel to the chair he was occupying not to long ago, and sat on a couch facing him. "Now, who are you and what were you doing wandering my grounds?"

          "My name is Arch Angel Ryo McLean and I was sent to investigate as to why a Demon has a castle above ground. I got a late start and didn't make it to the castle before dark, so I didn't see the trees that surround the castle." The Demon considered this information before coming to the conclusion that it wasn't a good enough reason to kill such a handsome being, Angel or not. "Well I'm not going to give that information up easily but my name is Dee Laytner, as you can see I am a Demon lord and just so you know you're stuck here for about two weeks. It will take that long before you recover enough to fly, well effectively anyways. If there is a problem with that then you can walk your way back up to heaven but I don't know if that will work quite as well." Dee laughed sarcastically before pulling the bell rope next to the couch. Soon a pretty young Demon girl who looked about twenty stepped into the room heading over to her master. "Sylvia, bring some breakfast upstairs, continental if you please for the Angel, the usual for me." The maid nodded and exited the room as silently as she entered; if she was surprised to see the Angel in the room she didn't acknowledge it. "Some days you will feel great and others you will feel like death warmed over, it's just the erratic hold of the poison, depending on your immune system."

          Sylvia came back with a tray which she set on the low table, setting up the food before handing the Demon lord a glass of red wine. Dee nodded his thanks and kissed the maid lovingly on the cheek. With a smile the girl left, Ryo giving him a funny look afterwards. "Your having an affair with your maid and you drink wine for breakfast?" Dee snorted almost choking on his wine in the process. "Hardly, she is way too young for me, I may not look it but in fact I am nearly one thousand years old. She was left on my doorstep so I took her in and gave her a job, more like a daughter figure. I'm having a birthday party two days from now; in fact I really don't know what I'm going to do with you yet. And as for the wine, a glass a day keeps the doctor away and down here in the underworld my friend; you definitely want the doctor to stay away." Ryo chuckled, surprised that Dee was nearly one thousand, although he didn't look a day over twenty-seven. Ryo took a plate of fruit and a bagel, settling back in his chair to munch on the food.  Dee finished his wine before picking up a black pill, popping it in his mouth and washing it down with a glass of water. Deciding not to ask questions, the Angel kept his silence, keeping his queries to himself. 

          As Ryo finished his breakfast, he felt sleepy again and poorly concealed a yawn that threatened him. The Demon chuckled and held a hand out to the Angel, helping him up off of the chair and draping his arm around his own shoulder. "I told you that you would feel like your on a physical rollercoaster, let's get you back to bed." Ryo could only yawn in response, feeling as if he hadn't slept in days and grateful for the prospect of a soft bed. Upon reaching Dee's room, the Demon laid the now sleeping Ryo down onto the bed, drawing the covers over his body. On impulse Dee brushed the dark blonde bangs away from his face and ran a hand lightly down his cheek, softly pressing his lips against Ryo's for a fleeting second before pulling back. Appalled at what he had done and just how right it felt, the Demon quickly left the room closing the door with a soft click behind him. Hearing the door close, the Angel opened his eyes and pressed a hand to his lips, barely believing that the warmth that was there just seconds again had been supplied by the Demon Lord. What shocked him most of all was that his heart was racing and his skin was tingling, the Demon's aura still surrounding him. // I was just imagining things, as if a Demon would take any true interest in an Angel, besides mauling them beyond recognition. Or maybe he plans on keeping me here, as his lover!? I've got to get out of here, and fast. // Ryo slowly went back to sleep, while Dee stood on the balcony, musing on how things could get rather complicated, very quickly.

          **So what do ya think, should I continue or drop it? Please do review and tell me what you think! A heartfelt thank you to all those who have reviewed my last story and I appreciate your support. Until next time toodles!**


	2. Getting to know you

**A/N: Well here we go again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, through suggestion I have decided to continue the story (Well for now at least anyways). Well that's it for the preliminaries; let's get this road on the show shall we?**

**          Of Angels and Demons **

          Ryo awoke to see that it was well past mid-morning and the sky was tinged red from the setting sun. He felt considerably better but he recalled what the Demon lord had told him and decided that his new energy was most likely short lived. Slipping out from beneath the black silk sheets, the angel walked through the open French doors and onto the balcony, overlooking a good amount of the elegant estate. Ryo gasped in pleasant surprise at the gorgeous garden below him, dozens of exotic plants and flowers set around a large fountain of two lovers holding hands, the setting sun casting the garden in an unreal kind of beauty. There were orchards behind the garden as far as the eye could see; the tentacles of the protective trees barely visible in the distance. 

          Dee looked up from the book he was reading when he noticed that Ryo had exited his room with his sharp hearing and looked towards the balcony, sharp eyes easily spotting the Angel from his position in the outskirts of his garden. He saw the Angel look around in awe, making him glad that he did have the garden after all. Dee gasped when Ryo spread his wings, the light hitting the pure white in so perfectly that it took his breath away, making him yearn for that freedom.  He saw the Angel descend down into the garden, playing in the water in the fountain before starting to walk towards the orchard, wings still extended. Dee shook his head and went back to his book, being safely hidden in the peach tree he was sitting in. 

          Ryo looked up, sensing Dee's presence above him and moved so he could see the man sitting in the tree. The Demon was eating a peach from the tree and reading a book in the dying sunlight, which didn't seem to bother him in the least. Ryo stared at Dee's rough beauty, taking in the stunning physique and the way the red of the sun played on his bronze flesh, add some wings and the man could pass off as an Angel easy. "Well are you just going to stand there looking at me or are you going to come up here?" Ryo blushed, embarrassed at being caught staring and climbed up onto the branch next to Dee, plucking a peach from the tree and settling down to eat it. The Angel took a bite and sighed at the luscious fruit that practically dissolved in his mouth, looking up at the now appearing stars. 

          Ryo turned to look at Dee and found himself lost in vivid green eyes, an emotion that he couldn't recognize buried within their depths. A rough hand reached out to him and brushed lightly along his cheek, the Demon leaning in to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Ryo found himself unable to jerk away like he knew he should and found his hands resting lightly on the Demon's back, not responding to the kiss but not rejecting it either. Somehow this didn't feel wrong at all despite the deep differences the two races held for each other. Dee slowly pulled away sighing and running a frustrated hand through his messy black hair. "I'm sorry." With that he hopped down from the tree and walked off towards the castle limits. 

Ryo sat stunned for a few moments before hopping down to follow Dee, barely finding his way in the moonlit orchards. From the distance he heard a scream of pain that sounded like Dee's voice and the Angel quickened his steps. "Dee!" Ryo found Dee kneeling on the ground, a hand clutched over his heart and his face contorted in agony. The blonde collapsed next to Dee, worriedly asking him what was wrong and if there was anything he could do. The Demon shook his head from side to side, still howling in pain and grabbed frantically at Ryo's hand. "G-get O-out of here. NOW!" Ryo hesitated before pain glazed green eyes opened, pleading for his cooperation. The Angel set off at a dead run towards the castle, intent on finding some kind of help for the Demon. He looked but nobody seemed to be there, he could only find the black panther who was dozing by the fireplace. 

Ryo could do little but sit in his room and wait on the Demon's return, as well as wonder to himself when he had ever cared so much for a Demon. // I think there is a lot more to this than meets the eye, but what? // He alternated between pacing the floor, dozing and musing to himself most of the night, finally hearing footsteps on the staircase a few minutes before midnight. The Angel rushed out to meet the Demon who was breathing harshly and staggering. Ryo led Dee over to the bed and laid him down on his stomach, noticing how his shirt was in tatters and his back was covered in blood. The Demon fell easily into a deep sleep and soon the Angel slipped in the bed next to him, against his better judgment but he was getting cold again, not straying too close to Dee. Unconsciously during the night, the pair shifted into one another's arms, sighing in their sleep over a dream that was not meant to be.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *          *        *        *        *        *

          The Arch Angel was the first to wake up the next morning, gasping when he found slender tan hands wrapped around his waist. Ryo glared at the Demon only to find him still asleep, back still caked with blood from last night. The blonde went into the bathroom to get a towel and warm water, tearing off the remains of Dee's shirt so he could clean the blood off. Cleaning it away gently so as to not irritate the wounds he couldn't yet see, Ryo washed the blood off shocked when he found no visible wounds or scars. Dee had woken up during the Angel's gentle ministrations and glanced up at the confused look on his face, most likely puzzling over where all the blood had come from. Dee had to admit that he had never slept better than with the blonde Angel in his arms, but he pushed the thought out of his mind knowing it would lead to nothing but heartache and trouble. 

          "Good morning Angel." Ryo jumped and looked down at Dee, a worried look in his eyes although a smile graced his features. "Good morning, I was just cleaning up all the blood. What happened to you anyway?" At this question the Demon's eyes became misty and unfocused, layers of sadness visible in their green depths. "A mistake, which cost me my greatest desire and it's happening all over again." The Demon pushed himself away from the bed, walking out of the room and leaving the Angel thoroughly puzzled. 

          Dee walked downstairs to his study, intent on finishing the invitations for the party tomorrow night. He gave out an annoyed sigh when he had burned up his tenth pencil from the frustrated energy coming off of him, throwing the charred remains across the room and emitting a roar. The angel heard the Demon bellow in anger and flinched, the harsh cry reminding him that Dee _was_ in fact a Demon. Ryo had found the Demon's library and was currently reading a book called FAKE about two detectives in New York, sipping on a cup as he went. The blonde had a servant make a fire in the fireplace so that he wouldn't be cold and thanked the boy thoroughly. The Demon boy, Bikky from what he recalled, had been too cute with his attitude, blonde hair and dark skin, instantly taking a liking to the Angel staying at the castle. From what Ryo gleaned, he did not like Dee very much but despite the way he badmouthed the Demon Lord, the boy was very devoted to the man who had given him a job and a place to call home. (Sorry guys, I know it doesn't follow the book at all but I like the idea of Bikky and Dee getting along, somewhat.) 

          Ryo sighed, hoping that he would not relapse back into a fever and the chills, and set out to find the Demon, deciding to get down to business and do what he came here to do. He found the Demon standing at the window in his study, looking at a flock of pegusi flying by. Dee turned around and smiled at Ryo, but the smile didn't truly reach his eyes. Ryo blushed under the Demon's close scrutiny and looked at the carpet, admiring the patterns on the rug. He looked up when he heard the Demon cross the room, gasping when Dee cupped his face in his hands. Warm lips touched his in the lightest of kisses, a soft mouth ghosting lightly over his own. Unconsciously Ryo sighed and closed his eyes, forgetting for a moment that he was kissing his supposed 'mortal enemy'. Dee pulled back and dropped his hands to the Angel's shoulders, sadness still present in his bright green eyes. 

          "Ryo I… I think it would be best if you left as soon as possible. I will take you back to heaven myself." Ryo nodded slowly, seeing the logic in this but that didn't stop the pang in his heart at the Demon's words. "You can finish recovering up there, it would probably be best." Dee stepped away from the blonde, eyes looking anywhere but avoiding the dark gaze that he had so appreciated. The Angel nodded and followed the Demon down to his stables, pausing while Dee saddled up his black centaur. Dee climbed onto the filly's back, pulling Ryo up behind him and making sure that he had his arms wrapped firmly around his waist before taking off. 

          The ride was made in silence, each to their own thoughts and observing the scenery around them. Ryo found tears prickling the back of his eyes as they rose into the sky and wondered just when and how he had become attached to the handsome Demon. Dee was fighting his own battles while steering the centaur, almost turning around and heading home, Angel still in tow, when he heard a small sniff behind him. // It's for the better, plus it's forbidden anyway, no need to get him in trouble. // The pair arrived at Heaven's Gate in record time, several Angel's gathering around the pair that alighted on the cloud. Whispers and gasps were clearly heard as the audience saw the Angel dismount behind the Demon and several Angel girls blushed at the handsome Demon in their midst.

          The Angel turned around and thanked the Demon formally, as though they hadn't kissed several times since they had met. "Yea what the hell ever, just make sure you stay the fuck away from me ya got that?" The other Angels present gasped at his foul language and whispered stuff like 'well he _is_ a Demon after all' and such. Ryo realized that this was all part of Dee's act but it didn't help settle the desire to have a sweet, sincere parting instead of a ruse. Ryo snorted in mock contempt and turned his back on the Demon, as far as he was concerned his job was done. The Demon lord gave Ryo's retreating figure the finger and snapped his fingers the centaur and himself disappearing in a huge cloud of black smock formed in the shape of his face, laughing maniacally. The spectators screamed and ran past Ryo, not noticing the tears that had gathered in his eyes.

          Dee put his steed away in her stable and wearily walked up to his room, tears running down his cheeks when he smelled Ryo's lingering scent filling the room and perfuming the sheets. // It makes no sense at all, why the hell am I crying over some guy I knew for less than two days and an Angel at that! Why do I feel, empty? // Dee hugged the pillow the Arch Angel's head had rested upon and fell into a fitful slumber, figuring that sleep would be the best way to take his mind off the matter. 

          In the Heavens Ryo sank onto his bed, pondering why he had felt so hurt when the Demon had told him to leave, he didn't actually want to stay in his presence, did he? He uttered a quiet 'come in' when there was a knock on his door and smiled at the Angel girl who walked into his room. "Hey Carol, what's up?" The girl walked across the spacious bedroom and sat next to Ryo on the bed, taking in his sad eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

          "Did he hurt you?" Ryo thought about it and shook his head, deciding to tell his Angel friend the whole truth. "Not at all actually he was very gentlemanly, a little rough around the edges but good company. His castle is gorgeous and the garden is wonderful Carol, I know you would love it." Carol listened while Ryo went on and on about the Demon's hospitality and was surprised to see how happy he was when he was talking about the Demon Lord. Risking a chance and coming to a conclusion, Carol voiced what she thought. 

          "You like him, don't you. You are friends with the Demon Lord Dee, aren't you?" Ryo stared at Carol, before slowly nodding his head praying that she wouldn't be disgusted by him. "Hey that's pretty nifty! An Angel, and an Arch Angel at that, has made friends with a Demon, maybe this will bring the two races together." Ryo smiled, knowing how much the girl disliked the rift between the two ethnic groups and hoping for peace. "Do you think we could, visit him?" Ryo thought about it and shook his head no.

          "He told me to leave and, I think it would be best if I didn't go back. He's my friend yes but I think it's too dangerous plus I don't know if….if he wants to see me again. He was pretty upset." Carol nodded sympathetically and gave the older Angel a hug before leaving, telling Ryo that she would come back later and fix a nice dinner for him. The blonde smiled, spirits lifted at the prospect of a night with Carol and leaned back onto his bed pulling every cover he had out and placing it over himself. Carol came back a few hours later and found Ryo sleeping peacefully under a mound of blankets, deciding to go ahead and fix dinner before waking him up. She failed to mention to the older Angel that he had called the Demon's name in his sleep, correctly presuming that there was more to this 'friendship' than meets the eye.

**Well that's a wrap, to continue or not continue? Here are a few replies to review sent, thank you guys!!**

**Bunny Meatball/Odango Usagi: I'm glad you like it, I thought some people would find the Angel/ Demon concept lacking in originality. **

**Isuki: Glad to see you from my other fic, thanks for reviewing on both accounts!**

**The random queen: Well sorry if I stole your idea, but thanks for the compliment!**

**Tenshi208: Glad to see you again too! I will continue it just for you ^_^**

**Kit-yang: No need to carry out those threats chap. 2 is here! Lol, thanks for reviewing your one of my favorite authors!**

**Muyoluv20: Yes Bikky is a Demon, and Carol is an Angel, I didn't much like the idea of Bikky being a cherub anyway. I promise though that the two will have a relationship, you just have to wait and see, Glad you like it!**

**DaftSage: I'm in NJROTC so I know a command when I see one, thanks for reviewing!**

**Pixy: Thank you! Honestly I thought people would be bored with it.**

**Xzanayu: I will continue, just for you too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Demeter: I did! Thank you, everyone is so wonderful!**

**Kaori-chan: Danke!**

**Storm Elf: I emailed you on that one ~_^ don't worry, no flames.**

**Thank you once again for all your support and if this chappie does well, I might just write a chapter 3! Toodles! **


	3. Do I Dare?

**Disclaimer: I am very sorry to say that I do not in fact own the fabulous boys of FAKE, I'm just borrowin' 'em  for a bit!**

**A/N: Thank you very much to all those who have reviewed my last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one, let's get this road on the show shall we?**

**Of Angels and Demons ******

"Dee…." A voice reached the slumbering Demon Lord in the hazy confines of his sleep-dulled mind, annoying and very unwelcome so early in the morning. The Demon groaned and buried his head under his overly large black pillow, trying to shut out the sound of the unpleasant voice disturbing him. "Come on you doof! You have guests waiting in the rec room!" Dee clamped the pillow down over his head, making the small Demon boy turn red with fury. In a last ditch effort to wake his master up, Bikky kicked him in his ass running out the room cackling as Dee sat up with a howl. The Demon dragged himself out of bed grudgingly, wondering who the hell would visit him this early. He quickly brushed his teeth and threw on a red t shirt with blue cargo shorts and walked downstairs to find his two best friends, Drake and Ted, waiting for him playing pool.

          "Well if it ain't the high and mighty Demon lord himself!" Drake snickered and added to Ted's comment. "Yea, he's too mighty to drag his pampered ass out of bed to meet his two common best buddies." The Demon lord rolled his eyes at the pair, chucking the eight ball at Ted's head and giving Drake the finger. 

          "What the hell are you two chuckle-buddies doing here so early in the morning?" Ted laughed and looked at his watch, raising an eyebrow to the Demon lord. "Ah Dee, it's twelve in the afternoon. And we are here because we knew that you wouldn't get up before the party tonight if you were allowed to sleep in. You're always exhausted the week of a full moon." Dee instantly quieted and nodded, grateful for his friend's support despite his concealed difference. 

          "You still are throwing the party right, after all it is your one thousand year party and everyone loves the parties you throw." Dee thought about it, actually thought about if he wanted to throw a party with hundreds of people there…without the Angel being present too. He decided he didn't so there was only one other thing to do. "Yea I'm still throwing it; I just gotta send one last invitation, that's all."

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *          *        *        *        *

          "Hey, hey fella wake up." Ryo woke up to a pair of bright blue eyes looking down on him, eyes that he remembered instantly. "Bikky! What are you doing here?! If a Demon gets caught up here you could be executed!" Bikky rolled his eyes and sat on the Angel's bed, knowing that he would probably be reprimanded for being up here.

          "It's okay! Dee teleported me here himself and he gave me a charm so I can get back undetected." Ryo blinked owlishly before his mind registered what Bikky had just told him. "Dee teleported you, why did he send you here?" 

          "Because he's throwing that big party tonight and he wanted you to be here, it's all in this note here." Bikky handed Ryo a note with his name embossed in gold on the front. He brushed his fingers against the slightly raised lettering before opening the envelope carefully. He gasped when a little hologram of Dee working at his desk was projected from the card; he was obviously busy with something. Bikky looked at the man and mouthed the words, 'talk to him' before heading into the kitchen looking for something to eat.

          Ryo nodded hesitantly, feeling very foolish for talking to a hologram. "Uh...Dee?" The hologram of the Demon looked up when his name was called and searched for something on his desk before replying. "Hey dude what's up?" Ryo was thoroughly confused as to the mixed signals the Demon was giving him, telling him to leave one minute and delivering holographic telegrams to him the next. "Not much. Uh why did you give me a note?"

          The Demon sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before green eyes met Ryo's again. "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday but I was going through some stuff, things that I can't tell you, yet. Anyway, I just wanted to invite you to my party tonight. The invitation is in the envelope and I sent Bikky with some things for you. I would really like it if you came but if you don't want to, I understand completely." 

          Ryo was at a loss for words because of the joy flowing through his heart that Dee didn't _hate_ him. "I don't know Dee, it's kind of dangerous don't you think? I mean what if I was discovered?" 

          "I know that's why I understand if you don't want to go, but if you change your mind just use the invitation to get there. I have to go finish setting up so hopefully I will see you later, if not you can always reach me through this card." Ryo nodded, glad that even if he didn't go, he wasn't completely shut off from the Demon. "Okay, bye." Dee waved before shutting off the link, the hologram fading away. Bikky re-entered the Angel's bedroom with a soda and a sandwich in tow, plopping himself down on the bed before pushing a bag to Ryo. 

          "This is what you're supposed to wear if you go, can't have everyone knowing that you're an Angel. If you don't mind, I really should go before I get caught up here. Hopefully I will see you later." Ryo smiled at the boy and said his goodbyes before the Demon boy disappeared in a swirl of smoke. He looked into the envelope to see the invitation, a rich purple with gold lettering and black trim. It had his name on it and held the following sentence. _Come celebrate Demon Lord Dee Laytner's 1000th Birthday, to get to the party, just touch the red seal on the corner of the invitation._ Ryo looked at the invitation once more before placing it, along with the envelope and card projector, in a drawer next to his bed.

          Next he looked into the bag Bikky had left for him and pulled out the assorted articles in it. He pulled out a black beater with a fishnet tank to go over it, complete with black arm gloves that went up to his elbows. There was also a pair of black baggy cargo jeans and black flip-flops. The only thing that wasn't black was the white necklace included with the anarchy sign on it as well as the white arm bands to encircle his upper arms. The Angel had never seen so much black in his life, never mind wearing something that dark. Shrugging the Angel shoved the articles of clothing under his bed, trying to figure out if he really did want to go to the party. Indecisive as to what exactly he was going to do, Ryo got up prepared to attend to his duties as an Arch Angel and decide between a night of fun, or the consequences that could endanger his life.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *          *        *        *        

          "Well McLean, did you find out exactly why the Demon Lord Dee has his castle, _above_ ground instead of underground in the depths of hell like all other Demons must?" Ryo blushed and looked away, not liking the direct gaze that his boss was giving him. One of the Elder Angels, Berkley Rose, made it apparent that he strongly disliked Demons of any kind, and for some reason he showed a more than healthy amount of animosity towards Dee, as well as a more than healthy amount of interest in Ryo. Despite the fact that homosexuality was strictly forbidden in heaven as a sin, one of the greatest kind, this fact did not appear to deter the older Angel's subtle advances towards Ryo. One of the five Angels appointed to that position, Ryo much rather preferred to answer to who everyone called 'Mother', or even the Chief rather than Rose, he was too direct and intimidating for his shy nature. 

          "N-no sir, he was v-very…hostile towards any attempt of conversation or acknowledgement. I'm sorry." Ryo wasn't a practiced liar and the Elder Angel saw that right away, fortunately for Ryo, he came to the wrong conclusion. 

          "Did he hurt you, harm you in anyway?" Ryo slowly shook his head, telling Rose that he neglected him of any attention and other than the usual taunts and threats that most Demons gave to their enemies, he was just glad that he had made it back to the heavens in one piece. "Very well then, in that case I want you to go back tonight under disguise. Supposedly he is throwing a big party tonight and I want you to successfully accomplish your mission. I am giving you a charm that will last you a week, all you need to do is invoke it and the Demon will be unable to harm you in any physical way. Understood?" Ryo nodded dumbly at his 'good fortune' and turned to leave before Rose could make any untoward advances towards him.

          // Well I guess there is no harm in dropping by early, since it _is_ my job after all. I wonder, is it coincidence, or fate? // 

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *          *        *        *        *

          Ryo decided to fly down to Dee's castle and take in the sights. He loved to stretch his wings and view the beautiful countryside but ever since he had become an Arch Angel he hadn't gotten much of a chance to do it. He saw the castle in the distance, but a small dot on the horizon and he flew above the clouds, wanting to surprise the Demon with his extended visit. // I don't know why I am getting all enthusiastic about this but I'm glad that I can stay and not get in trouble for it. // 

                    He landed on the grounds to see Bikky directing various suppliers for the party to their designated places, arguing with the caterers that Dee wanted to use his own plates, not some strange man's. The Demon boy saw Ryo and waved him over, dragging him quickly into the nearest bathroom before he could make a scene. "Ryo what are you doing here now?! And with your Arch Angel garb on as well as your wings extended, you trying to get killed?" Ryo apologized before explaining his reasons for being here early, as well as his wish to surprise the Demon Lord.

          "Well, first you have to change and Dee has guests upstairs so if you're going to meet him you better play it cool. Oh and since you look like a Demon, act like one! You have to be suave and cool, like me!" The pair proceeded in perfecting Ryo's 'Demon act' until he could actually pass off as one at the party that night without giving himself away. Ryo got dressed in a new set of clothes Bikky had given him, deciding to save the ones he had for the party and even though he thought he looked very unusual in all the black, Bikky said that he looked perfect in a tight, black, beater and a black pair of denim shorts with faded white streaks on the thighs. A pair of dark oval sunglasses perched on the top of his head completed the ensemble. 

          Bikky nodded his approval and directed the 'Demon' towards Dee's study, giving him the thumbs-up sign before returning to his duties. Ryo stood outside the door, listening to the male voices inside and decided that he had gone crazy. He had never done something so daring and he oddly felt a strange euphoria for the acts he was about to commit. Taking a deep breath and knocking on the door, he opened it and sauntered in the room as if he owned the place, a smirk gracing his lips the whole time.

          To say that Dee was stunned at the sexy Demon before him would have been a gross understatement. Ryo walked into the room and looked at the other two occupants with a practiced nonchalance and walked over to the gaping Demon Lord. "Hey Dee, just thought I would swing by early." Dee glared at Drake when he heard the man mumble 'Yeah that's right baby swing that ass....' and turned his attention back to the pseudo Demon.

          "That's wonderful; I really started to miss you." Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo's waist and pulled him in for a kiss, and a not so innocent one either. If Ryo was shocked when the Demon slipped his tongue between his parted lips he certainly didn't show it, making Ted's jaw drop to the floor and Drake whine 'He always gets the good ones'. "Guys this is Ryo, Ryo meet Ted and Drake." Ryo expressed how nice it was to meet them and turned back to address Dee. 

          "I'll be around later; I think I'm gonna go take a nap. See ya when I see ya ne?" Ryo exited the room with a sexy shake of his dark blonde head, taking off his sunglasses and placing them onto his slender nose before he closed the door behind him. Upon his exit the room went dead silent and two pairs of eyes turned to the Demon Lord.  Ted was the first one to break the silence with a rather loud exclamation "Where the hell did you find him, He's gorgeous!" Followed by Drake's incessant whining on how none of the girls liked him and neither did the guys for that matter but Dee always had the luck. When Dee simply sat there and smirked at the pathetic duo, the two decided that they didn't have to take this kind of torture anymore and gave their goodbyes. With the pair gone, Dee immediately went in search of Ryo, finding him napping under an apple tree, sunglasses covering his dark eyes.

          The Demon chuckled at Ryo's smooth way of surprising him and found himself tracing the Angel's jawbone with a light finger, eyes full of longing for the being before him. Ryo opened his eyes at the delicate touch and frowned in protest when the caressing hand started to pull away. "That was quite a stunt you pulled back there, I never knew you could be so sexy." The Angel blushed and lifted his sunglasses to stare into the Demon's eyes. "Your one to talk Mr. Laytner, since when did an innocent kiss become a frencher huh?" Dee laughed throatily and smirked. "It didn't exactly seem like you didn't like it yourself, Mr. MacLean." 

          This comment made the Angel blush again and he shook his head in exasperation at the Demon. Dee laughed and lay down next to the Angel, resting his head on Ryo's shoulder and allowing the blonde to run slender fingers through his dark hair. Sighing in contentment, the Demon quickly fell asleep, deciding that a quick nap before an all night gala couldn't hurt. Ryo on the other hand couldn't fall asleep so quickly, confused thoughts towards Dee making him question his sanity. Bikky smiled at the pair from the edge of the orchard, as did the Angel girl that was with him before taking her hand and walking through the garden.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        

          **And that's a wrap, well what do ya think? To continue or not to continue, that is thy question.  Well thanks to all who reviewed and please keep them coming they keep me going! Well here are a few shout-outs and thank you so much for your support!**

**Xzanayu: They did but Carol wasn't really supposed to be there but that just adds to the fun doesn't it?**

**Kit-yang: *Gets off of floor and clears head* I wouldn't kill you, it's great talking to you on aim let's see about that story ne?**

**vampire_0_louis: I didn't listen cuz I'm headstrong but thanks anyway for your support! Thanks so much!**

**Daftsage: No way you're in NROTC?! That's great if not that's cool too, thanks for reviewing *salutes* **

**Isuki: Thanks for your constant support from one story to another, I appreciate it!**

**Ryozo san: Okay here it is for ya! Danke!**

**Demeter: okey-dokey just for you!**

**The random queen: Yea I know that sounded really dirty but I typed it really early in the morning so I wasn't thinking straight. Maybe I will go back and fix it. Anyway, yes Ryo has Angel wings that can retract into his back at his will but ****Dee**** has no wings, he has a flying horsie though, well until I reveal my deepest secret for that muahahahaha.**

**Firegodes7: Hopefully I will finish it this time, I'm thinking about dropping my other fic Clinging cuz I'm getting bored with that. But thanks!**

**Last vampire: Can do!**

**Linea: No please don't squish me!! I don't want to know the pain of the mallet. Jeeze what is it with people and threatening me? Lol**

**Aylin: Thank you! Just so I know what does ciao bella mean? Thanks.**


	4. Party Up!

**Disclaimer: No own, though I want, so don't sue.**

**A/N: I have nothing to say except to keep those reviews coming! Let's get this road on the show shall we?**

          "Come on Dee wake up, you have a party tonight remember!" Ryo tried to shake the Demon Lord awake in vain, only to get a grunt in response. Ryo had left Dee sleeping under the tree to change into his party get-up for that night and to grab a quick bite to eat. He had returned to find Dee sprawled out beneath the apple tree murmuring about pink seahorses in his slumber, making quite an endearing picture with his innocent smile and dark hair mussed from sleep. "Dee wake up! You have an hour to get ready!" The Demon only rolled onto his side in response, still murmuring about nonsensical things, making the Angel quite frustrated.

          Ryo stood up and plucked an apple from the tree planning on resorting to violence, like Bikky had earlier suggested, to wake up Dee. Throwing the edible projectile at the Demon's forehead, the blonde ducked behind a tree just in time to keep the outraged Lord from seeing him. Turning slightly red at the string of vulgar curses that Dee let out, he peeked around the tree to see the Demon sporting a rather large bump on his head, tears in the corners of his eyes. Instantly he felt a tad bit guilty, not meaning to throw it so hard, and came out of his hiding space to help Dee.

          "Stop rubbing it, that'll only make it hurt worse." Ryo lifted a slender hand to Dee's forehead, resting a pale finger on the bump and murmuring some words under his breath. Dee looked up to see a faint white glow and then lifted his hand to see that the bump, as well as the pain, had gone away but he would be damned if he let Ryo off the hook that easy. Using dark magic to make him appear bigger than he really was, Dee towered over the Angel eyes glowing red as flames and an evil sneer stamped onto his face. "HOW DARE YOU CAUSE HARM TO MY GORGEOUS FEATURES! YOU MUST SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!!"

          The Angel clearly wasn't intimidated by this but played along just for the hell of it. Ryo cowered in mock fear, crocodile tears forming in his eyes as if he really were afraid for his life. "I'm sorry your lordship, how might I appease thy anger?" Dee seemed to ponder over this, a long nail scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Let me throw you down and have my way with you!" Ryo's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, a look of undisguised shock crossing his face. Dee laughed deeply and shrunk down to his normal size. "Well I guess a kiss will have to do then…" Dee leaned in and caught the Arch Angel's earlobe between slightly pointed teeth, nibbling on it before soothing the irritated flesh with his tongue. Ryo unconsciously emitted a groan, closing his eyes as he leaned into Dee's strong embrace. The Demon lowered them to the ground, pinning the Angel between his knees while continuing to ravish Ryo's ear before moving down to his slender neck. He clawed at the Demon's back as his soft, warm lips came in contact with his neck, gently sucking and nipping on the soft flesh at hand.

          Almost too soon for Dee's liking, Ryo came to his senses and pushed against his chest, breaking the trance that he was wrapped in. "Dee we shouldn't, _I _shouldn't." the Demon shrugged deciding not to press the matter and helped the Angel to his feet, grinning in satisfaction over the flustered Angel as well as the red mark forming on the side of his neck. "Uh Ryo, we probably should act like a couple tonight. I mean, Drake and Ted would have probably told half the underworld about you and it would be strange if all of a sudden we were just friends, after this morning I mean."

          Ryo voiced much resistance to this idea before giving into the Demon's logic, like he secretly wanted to. "Well in that case, you can come with me to check everything once more and then you can help me decide just what the hell I'm going to wear." Ryo laughed and agreed, glad that he would be getting a chance to tour a new wing of the castle that Dee had christened "The Party Hall". The main room was jet black with emerald green designs creeping up the wall, there were dragons and demons in the mythical setting of their ancestors, there was even a portrait of Dee amongst all of the other stuff on the walls.

          There was a dance floor, turntables, a door leading out to the kitchen for refreshments, cages for dancers, and a separate door with a big red and gold dragon on it that led to a different room, Ryo could only guess what _that_ room was used for. "Hey Dee, what is that room for? The one with the dragon on it I mean." Dee went over to the door and opened it, showing the Angel that it was a balcony that overlooked the gardens and led to the pool. Ryo nodded, taking in the play of the setting sun on the rippling water and sighing in satisfaction.

 Satisfied with everything, the Demon Lord gave the caterers the go-ahead to get started on dinner and then headed up to his bedroom with the Angel walking beside him. "You sit there and I will model for you okay? Tell me what you think, honestly." The blonde nodded and settled himself in the chair; highly amused that Dee would be putting on a mini fashion show for him.

          The Demon Lord emerged from his closet in a white beater and a pair of baggy blue jeans, a Hawaiian shirt over it, which Ryo shook his head at, proclaiming that it was too simple. Dee shrugged and went back into his closet coming out this time in a fishnet tank that stopped above his rock-hard abs, and a pair of short cutoffs that revealed a good bit of his ass. Ryo immediately turned red and crossed his legs, hoping that his discomfort, as well as his attraction, would remain concealed from the Demon. "Well what do you think?" Ryo tried unsuccessfully to voice that the outfit was simply way too sexy and that if Dee wore it, he would probably be ravaged on the spot and settled with an embarrassed shake of the head instead. Dee mock pouted and stuck out his lower lip turning back to his closet and flashing Ryo another great view of his bottom.

          He reemerged in a cream colored shirt with black slacks, a black choker around his neck and silver spiral rings wrapping around his thumb and forefinger. Ryo instantly nodded his approval, amazed at the majesty that seemed to surround Dee as he casually turned around to let Ryo see the chain that came with it. "How about this?" Ryo was about to put voice to his opinion on how Dee looked when the door suddenly flew open, Bikky standing there flushed and bright-eyed.

          "Dee can she stay pleaaaase! I promise I won't let anyone see her and we will stay in my room but can she please spend the night!" Dee quirked an eyebrow until the girl in question came in behind Bikky, flashing Dee a smile before turning to…

          "Ryo!" "Carol!" Bikky and Dee blinked confused as to how the two seemed to know each other so well. "What are you doing here you could get in a lot of trouble!" "I could say the same about you Ryo." "It's my job to be here!" "Well I have a boyfriend to keep in touch with, plus Dee's cool with it! He even took the heat for it once and said that he had taken me planning on eating me but it was all so I could stay here for a week."

          Ryo did a double take, remembering how worried he had been and how he had wanted to kill the Demon how had taken his little friend. "Dee, that was you?" Dee nodded sheepishly scratching the back of his head cursing himself for never guessing that the two Angels would know each other. "You can stay Carol, but you have to go tomorrow morning okay, if I get in trouble one more time well it's off to the underworld for me that's for sure." The two teens nodded eagerly before running out of the room laughing, going to do who knows what. "Well I guess we should get downstairs, I heard someone zone in." Ryo nodded and asked Dee if he looked okay, praying that he wouldn't blow his cover tonight, at the Demon's nod of approval they went downstairs to see that half of the party room was filled already.

          Dee ducked out of sight and pulled Ryo next to him so that nobody would know he was there yet, and whispered to the Angel what he was going to do. "I always have to make some sort of grand entrance, although I think they're always kind of corny, so you sit tight and mingle and I will be with you in a few minutes okay." Ryo nodded nervously, scared that he wouldn't be able to pull of his act tonight and that he would be discovered. Dee sensed his apprehension and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Hey, I'll still be with you I'll sit right on your shoulder, you'll see. Plus after the entrance you have to be my lover so I will be next to you all night." Dee winked and Ryo blushed, relieved that he wouldn't be alone most of the night. Dee quickly kissed the blonde's cheek and ran off into another room, leaving the Angel to fend for himself against his supposed mortal enemies.

          "And just where do you think your sneaking off to Dee?" The Demon Lord froze in his tracks at the sound of an all too familiar voice that belonged to his persistent ex-lover, J.J. Adams. "Hey JJ! What's up I was just um, using the bathroom that's all!" JJ frowned and looked at the Demon, confusion present in his eyes. "I thought the bathroom was the other way Dee. Are you lying to me?" JJ's eyes filled with tears as he launched himself at Dee, sobbing into his shirt that Dee didn't love him anymore. The dark-haired man rolled his eyes, pulling the younger Demon off of him and wringing out his shirt. "No JJ, I was just on my way to do my grand entrance and…"

          "Oh can I be in it too! I promise I will be good and I will do whatever you say Dee I swear! It would be so cool if we could do this together it would be just like old times where it was just you and I! Oh please, oh please can I do it huh Dee? Please Plea…." Dee waved a hand and JJ's voice was muted, giving the Demon Lord a chance to clear his eardrums. "Seriously JJ you're the whiniest Demon I know. Yes you can help me if you promise to leave me alone for the rest of the night." JJ was clearly fighting with himself over the issue, wanting to spend as much time as possible with his 'love.' JJ opened his mouth to respond but no words came out and he gestured to Dee that he had his answer. "Speak" "Fine, but I have an idea for the entrance, we have to do it or else I will be on you like white on rice for the whole night, and I'm sure that new lover you have taken won't appreciate it much."

          "Deal, and I have to talk to you about something too." The two Demons shook hands, invisible bonds binding them to their word so that they could not break them, thus was the honor code between Demons. JJ whisked Dee off into a back room to go over the details as Ryo met with more 'interesting crowd'. The Angel had to stop staring at the DJ, who was already opening up with the song "Rollover DJ" by the group Jet, because of the long horns sticking out of his waist length violet hair, his mouth almost touched the ground when he looked up to see that his eyes were a glowing white and that tattoos ran up most of his neck, as well as multiple piercings on his eyebrows and lips. He forcefully averted his eyes to look at some of the Demon women and to see if they were any different from the Angel girls he knew. My fathers in heaven, these women are…well…blessed! Ryo had never seen such endowed women and stunningly beautiful at that in an exotic sort of way in their close to non-existent clothes. He decided to go and get some punch, before his nose started to bleed, only to find that it was… "Spiked!" Ryo choked down the punch, barely containing himself from spitting out the strong juice.

          "What's wrong honey, can't handle your liquor?" Ryo turned around to see a sexy Demon woman with long painted nails, long golden-brown hair, and a body to die for all set off by her honey-brown eyes. "Actually I usually drink more tea than anything." The Demoness laughed and wiped tears of laughter from the corners of her eyes. "You are just too funny, and really cute too I can barely believe you're a Demon, filed down teeth and nails and all, you're really trying to go for the innocent look aren't ya." Ryo laughed nervously praying that Dee would come back soon. "Well, see you around how about a dance later? By the way, I'm Diana." Ryo nodded and told her he was Ryo before turning back to the punch bowl, downing a cup knowing that he would probably need it.

          "Planning on getting smashed tonight babe, or do you just like the punch that much?"  Ryo looked around for the Demon lord, hearing his voice but unable to locate him.  "Dee where are you?" "Right on your shoulder like I said I would be." Ryo glanced down at his shoulder, seeing a miniature Dee that was barely an inch tall waving up at him.  "What about your grand entrance?" "Yea I'm working on that right now, I should be up on stage any minute. Didn't you know that I specialize in Conjuration, Illusions, and the study of Doppelgangers? The real me is backstage, I'm just a copy."  Ryo shook his head impressed that Dee had that much experience whereas all he could do was heal, among other things. "I'm glad your back, I think I almost gave myself away to some lady." Dee stood up from his seat on Ryo's shoulder and hugged the side of his neck. "Don't worry cuz I'm here the rest of the evening."

          Ryo smiled and brought his hand up to his shoulder bidding the Demon to jump onto his hand. He brought Dee up to eye level, dark eyes dancing because the demon would stay with him. "Thanks Dee, I really appreciate it." Dee felt faint because of the smile the Angel was giving him and he felt waves of euphoria crash through his body. In response he kissed the finger he was holding onto and flashed him a tiny grin, his face still red from the joy coursing through him. He has such a nice smile; I love it when he smiles. In fact I love it when he laughs too, and when he talks and when we talk, and especially when I kiss him and I love … Dee blushed and broke his current train of thought, embarrassed that he was ranting like a school girl with a crush.

          The DJ switched tracks to the song "My Elastic Eye" by The Chemical Brothers as the lights dimmed and the crowd of about five hundred people roared in encouragement, anticipating the classic 'grand opening'. "Here it comes, Showtime!" There was a growl as everyone looked up to see a black and red Dragon (Think an evil version of Haku for those who have seen Spirited Away) flying over their heads, gold eyes flashing as it soared towards the stage. All of a sudden, a very thin Demon Man appeared on stage in a puff of dark blue smoke, holding two whips in his hands with his eyes trained upon the rapidly approaching dragon. With a spout of fire, the dragon landed upon the stage, bellowing at the lean Demon man, singing the eyebrows off of his face. Just then the man unfurled the two whips and latched them around the dragon's front legs, making the creature howl in fury.

          "Dee are you that Dragon?" The man nodded, grinning up at the blonde Angel. The Demon on the stage sent a blast of dark energy at the contained beast, making a resounding boom as well as a huge cloud of smoke in the form of a dragon. Standing in its place was Dee, whips still around his forearms drawing blood. The Demon Lord was clad in nothing but a pair of jeans, glaring daggers at the other man on the stage. The lavender haired man smirked and pulled the whips, flinging the Demon towards him and rapidly engaged him in a deep kiss. All the girls screamed, as well as some of the guys, eating up the two sexy demons making out on the stage. Ryo wasn't amused. Dee then pulled away from the euphoric JJ and snapped his fingers, making the younger man disappear and his original outfit reappeared on his body. He then faced the crowd and flashed his trademark debonair smile, running his tongue over his pointed teeth in a suggestive manner.

          The crowd went wild, dancing to the music playing with all their might as Dee left the stage. The DJ put on Crazy Town, and the numerous amounts of people started to dance, some 'fans' following Dee until he made himself disappear in a spicy puff of smoke, only to reappear next to Ryo. "Well how did you like it?" Dee became confused when Ryo gave him a smoldering glare before turning away to go to the balcony, adjoining the room. "Ryo hold up, what's wrong?" Even though I have a pretty good idea what it is Look if it was about kissing JJ then I'm sorry but as a Demon I have to keep up appearances, I didn't mean to make you jealous."

          Ryo spun around and glared at Dee, "Jealous! Please don't flatter yourself Dee!" Dee frowned annoyed at the Angel's abnormally bitchy behavior. "Well I'm sorry but that's just the way that it sounded to me! If that's not it why the hell are you so angry then?!" "…" "Exactly!" Dee flicked Ryo on the nose, before placing a quick kiss on it. Why can I never stay mad at him? He's pushy, vulgar and obnoxious but I just can't stay mad at him for too long. "Oh there you are Dee, I was looking for you." The two men turned around to face the Demoness who had called Dee, Ryo recognized her from earlier, Diana. "Diana! Glad you could make it, you're always so busy with your investigator crap for the underworld that I thought you wouldn't be here tonight."

          "Well Demon Lord Dee, if I do recall, more than half of the files we have, are on you! Maybe if you would cut out all of the illegal activities you do and stop with the forbidden magic, I wouldn't be half as busy!" Dee laughed and pulled Diana into a rough hug. "So let me guess you're actually here to investigate **_me,_** rather than enjoy my company." Diana sighed and hugged the Demon back. " Unfortunately yes but if you don't do anything too radical then I will leave you alone how about that?" "Sounds like a plan to me." "WHAT ILLEGAL ACTIVITES?" The two demons turned quickly to face the Angel, surprised at his outburst interrupting their tête-à-tête. "Oh hi Ryo, you ready for that dance yet? Come on!"

          Before the Angel knew it Diana, leaving Dee standing there grateful for the distraction, was pulling him away. I will have to tell him sooner or later…but if I do then there's the possibility that I will never see him again… Oh fuck. Diana flung her arms around Ryo's neck, grinding her body against the Angel's midsection to the song "Agoraphobia" by Incubus. Ryo lightly placed his hands on the Demoness' hips moving his own in time to the music.

Dee transported himself into the kitchen, knowing that Ryo was safe with Diana, and talked with his friends in there. "Dee long time no see! Now where's that honey you had with you earlier, like a breath of fresh air I say, don't you agree Ted?" Drake and Dee looked over to Ted who was currently lip locking with an attractive Demon woman who was perched on his lap. "Well I guess not, so how ya been Drake? Still not getting' any?" The Demon shook his head sadly, knowing that he would be left by himself when Ted and his new girlfriend went behind the dragon painted doors. "Nope, and I really wanted to get some tonight too... I would ask you Dee but well, heh."

Dee popped Drake in the head, knocking him down to the floor. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?!" Drake looked up pitifully from the floor, making the Demon Lord sigh and help him to his feet. "Well let's see, do you still have a thing for JJ?" Drake blushed and meekly nodded his head. He liked JJ ever since he saw him, but at the time, all JJ saw was Dee. "And it's not like you would invite him, he bugs you too much." Dee smirked knowing full well that even if JJ was obsessed with him, he had been growing quite fond of another Demon as well. Dee snapped his fingers and JJ appeared next to him wearing a purple silk dress shirt and some black slacks, with a dog collar and chain on. "Hey Drake." The Demon went slack jawed for all of two seconds before JJ claimed his lips in a searing kiss, making Dee chuckle at how big Drake's eyes were.

"Dee I mean JJ! I don't understand!" JJ laughed and explained still keeping his arms tight around Drake's waist. "Well Dee talked to me telling me that it wasn't right to pass up a chance at someone who really does care for you, and make him or her wait for all eternity. Of course I started whining and shit about how he didn't love me anymore but he said that our time was over and although we could still be friends, what we had was gone. I was depressed for all of five minutes until he told me that you like me and well, the kiss on stage was a last goodbye of sorts. I'm still in love with Dee but I think I like you more right now. JJ smiled and squeezed Drake in a hug. "So would you like to be my date?" Drake stared down at the purple haired Demon before roughly kissing JJ, running hands through his hair and touching him as much as possible. The Demon Lord transported the couple to a spare bedroom before the circumstances which accompanied two Demon's having sex in their true form disturbed other patrons in the room. What a beautiful thing it is indeed.

Dee walked back onto the dance floor intent on finding Ryo as the last few notes of "Headstrong" played out. He found the Angel still dancing with Diana, head thrown back in laughter as he spun her around, it was very odd to see someone throw a ballroom dance, move to Trapt. Ryo saw the Demon Lord and flashed him a smile, hugging the Demoness before she moved off to find another dance partner, leaving him all for the taking. "Would you care to dance with me?" Ryo blushed and nodded meekly before wrapping his arms around the Demon's neck to the slow tune of "Here in My Room" They slow danced and Dee leaned his head down to Ryo's singing the haunting melody in his ear.

This party is old and un-inviting, participants all in black and white 

_            You enter in full-blown Technicolor; nothing is the same after tonight_

_If the world would fall apart, in a fiction worthy wind I wouldn't change a thing now that you're here_

_Your love is a verb here in my room, here in my room, here in my room. Your love is a verb here in my room, here in my room, here in my room._

Ryo was stunned at the Demon's lovely singing voice, losing himself in the music and unconsciously kissing the Demon Lord as they danced. There was such emotion behind his words that the Angel believed he truly meant them.

_You enter and close the door behind you now show me the world seen from the stars. If only the lights would dim a little, I'm wary of eyes upon my scars._

_If the world would fall apart, in a fiction worthy wind I wouldn't change a thing now that you're here_

_Your love is a verb here in my room, here in my room, here in my room. Your love is a verb here in my room, here in my room, here in my room._

_Pink tractor beam into your incision, head spinning as free as dervish's whirl. I came here expecting next to nothing, so thank you for being that kind of guy_.

As the music played out, couples everywhere gazed into the other's eyes; many had some sort of puncture wound on their neck or lips, eyes glazed with passion. Then the trance broke and for those who haven't already, noticed that it was Dee's voice singing along to the music, goading him to get up on stage and sing another. The Demon Lord declined until Ryo nudged his arm, wanting to her the melodious sound of his voice again. Dee finally gave in and got on stage; asking just when the hell this became a karaoke party. He thought for a minute as to what song he wanted to sing and whispered to the DJ his selection. As the music to Hoobastank's "What Happened to Us?" flowed out of the top-notch speaker system, the crowd went wild and started to dance. Dee's voice flowed across the expansive room, shocking Ryo to silence.

            _I thought it was too good to be true, I found somebody who understands me. Someone who would help me to get through, and fill an emptiness I had inside me. But you kept inside, and I just denied some things that we should have both said. I knew it was too good to be true, 'cause I'm the only one who understands me._

_            What happened to us? We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely. What happened to us? And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only?_

_            Remember they thought we were too young, to really know what it takes to make it. But we had survived off what we have done, so we could show them all that they're mistaken. But who could have known the lies that would grow, until we could see right through them. Remember they knew we were too young, we still don't know what it takes to make it._

_            What happened to us? We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely. What happened to us? And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only?_

_            We could have made it work, we could have found a way; we should have done our best to see another day. But we kept it all inside until it was too late and now we're both alone, the consequences we pay for throwing it all away. _

            What happened to us? We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely. What happened to us? And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only?

Ryo found himself with tears in the corner of his eyes from the song, not because it was sad but because it sounded as though Dee was in pain himself when he sang it, there was that much power behind his words. Up on the stage it looked as if he were singing that song, straight from the heart, from experience even. The crowd went wild at the end of the song and Dee waved then hopped off the stage, heading towards the door. Ryo followed him to the balcony to find him sitting by the pool, water-casting patterns on his face. The blonde sat down next to him and looked at him from the corner of his eye, noting the sadness present in those green orbs. "That song, you really felt it didn't you?" Dee looked over to the Angel and gave a sad smile before nodding his head. "A long time ago I was deeply in love with a Demon woman but, she didn't understand me just like the song said." There has to be a reason, she wouldn't just pack up and leave someone as powerful or wonderful as Dee without a reason.

"Hey don't worry about it, that was over 500 years ago anyways. Plus now that I think about it, you're a lot better than she was. Cuter too." The dark-haired man leaned in and pressed his lips against Ryo's in a chaste kiss, caressing the side of his face with a soft hand before kissing him for a second time. "Dee, I-…" the Angel was cut off when Dee suddenly flew forward into the swimming pool only to come to the surface spluttering and gasping for air. Diana practically cackled, as did the few people who tagged along with her to witness the prank, even Ryo had a hard time stifling his laughter at the waterlogged Demon. "Laughing at me eh? Well you're coming with me!" Diana already saw his counter-attack coming and hopped out of his grasp but Ryo wasn't so fortunate and got pulled into the water, falling into Dee's open arms. They both went under water re-emerging with Ryo clinging onto Dee, trying to regain his breath. Diana and her party laughed harder and helped the two soaked men out of the pool, only to get pulled in herself. Dee sniggered at the drenched Demoness and dried Ryo and himself off before being gentlemanly and returning the courtesy to Diana. She laughed good-naturedly before rushing to the bathroom to check her hair.

Everybody went back inside to hear Mindless Self Indulgence blasting through the rooms, but most of the guests were in the kitchen eating. Dee offered to get them plates and asked Ryo if he would mind going upstairs to check on the two teenagers. Ryo agreed quickly and went to the room Dee directed him to and knocked on the door. Bikky opened the door a little to see who it was before throwing the door open for the Angel, telling him to come in. "Dee wanted me to come up here and check if everything was okay." The couple nodded, telling the Angel that they were mostly playing video games and watching movies, as well as asking if they could get something to eat. Just then Dee opened the door with four plates hovering above his hands, as well as desserts. Bikky pulled some chairs up to the table in his room and they sat down to eat the delicious food. Dinner consisted of filet' mignon as well as salmon done up in a butter sauce, with polenta and crisp string beans. He had brought up salads and wine for them as well, but he knew the two teens well enough that they would prefer pizza and sodas rather than the gourmet fare. Desert was chocolate cake, pastries and coffee, tea for Ryo and ice cream well. The group talked merrily, with the two men recapping on all of the happenings that night, including the pool escapade.

After dinner, Dee decided to head back down as Ryo left with him. The blonde yawned and looked at the clock on the hallway wall, surprised that it was nearly two in the morning. Dee chuckled and glanced down at the Angel. "Go on to sleep, the party's winding down so I should be up shortly." Ryo nodded before giving Dee a hug, walking further down the hall to the bedroom and stripping down to his boxers. Crawling beneath the silk sheets, Ryo quickly fell asleep, letting his wings out so he was more comfortable. Dee continued his journey downstairs, taking the time to further mingle with his guests and woo the Demon ladies there. Diana left soon afterwards, kissing him on the cheek and telling the Lord that she had a great time, asking him to tell Ryo goodbye for her. Dee danced some more to various artists such as Linkin Park, Sublime, Blink-182, The Darkness, Staind, Limp Bizkit, Audiovent, Daft Punk, Sneaker Pimps, Dropline, Default, Trapt, Incubus, Jet, NOFX, Operation Ivy and the Goo-Goo Dolls, before the party actually started to wind down.

A few hours later everyone was leaving to either sleep off their hangovers, have sex with their significant other, or to sleep until noon the next day, congratulating Dee on another fantastic party. Dee smiled at Drake who was carrying a sleeping JJ in his arms and politely declined a few offers from both men and women, to sleep with them. Leaving the clean up to the maids that would come by in a few hours and paying the caterers, Dee wearily trudged up the steps, stopping in to check on the sleeping Bikky and Carol before heading to his bedroom. He found the Angel resting peacefully, wings extended and blonde hair spilling across the pillows. The Demon Lord smiled and stripped out of his clothes and donned pajama bottoms before crawling into bed next to Ryo. "G'night Dee, sweet dreams…" Dee pulled the Angel next to him snugly, kissing his forehead before falling asleep himself as the rising sun's rays touched the couple sleeping in bed. The last thought he had before falling asleep reflected on the song he sang. I knew it was too good to be true, 'cause I'm the only one who understands me…

**And that's a wrap! I apologize for this taking so long but I got sick about half way through! I'm also sorry if the party wasn't all it was cracked up to be but I had AP exams all week. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. For JJ and Drake fans, more of that to come! Oh and I got the last vol. of FAKE but it seemed a little rushed to me but it was still great! Next chapter will be kinda angsty, just so ya know. Thanks for the reviews and here are some shout outs, see ya when I see ya ne?**

**Amaya: Can Do! **

**Lucifer de Marque Forcee: Thanks! Glad to see you from me other fic!**

**Xzanayu: Here it is, hope I didn't disappoint too bad.**

**Last Vampire: I do too, that's pretty much why I started it. Lol you should see my room!**

**Sweet Sakura Curls: Yea that was them, I'm glad you caught on to it!**

**NeoBritt: Thanks for the compliment! I'm a stickler for details.**

**Isuki: I agree! More of that to come I assure you.**

**The random queen: Thank you! Hope you liked it**

**Firegodes7: Yea if don't get sick again, thanks for the review!**

**Kit-Yang: That's for sure! Although my computer crashed and I'm trying to buy a new one so if you want to talk, email will have to do soz!**

**muyoluv20: Amen to that thanks!**

**Kitanauno: Thank you! Good luck with New York Public Schools! Lol**

**Aylin: yea I'm sorry this one took so long, hopefully the next won't. **

**Stranj100: Yup, I might dedicate a chap to them, who knows!**

**Sacrilege: Now that you mention it that is true. Oh well, not much I can do about it now, soz!**

**Esosa: Thank you! Glad you like it!**

**May neuma: Lol you guys are wonderful, I'll try my dardnest! **


	5. Past Demons

**Disclaimer: I do not own the boys of FAKE, just so ya know.**

**A/N: I have nothing to say as of now, except…. Let's get this road on the show shall we? Angst filled ficcy comin' at ya!**

** Dee emerged from the bathroom to see that the Angel was still asleep and fixed his tie before shrugging into his jacket. Dee examined himself in the mirror with slicked back hair, pearly white teeth, bronze skin, intense green eyes and a body to die for; all outfitted in a white dress shirt with arm bands to hold back the billowing material, black coat that stopped around his knees going over it, and a pair of slacks and shoes to match. On the upper right arm of the jacket was a symbol of his rank, a Demon Lord Sorcerer, top class. Nodding in approval, he quietly exited the room and went downstairs to the kitchen; flashing a grin to Sylvia before going into the fridge.**

** "Morning Sylvie, where's brat and his girlfriend?" The young Demoness smiled before directing Dee to the rec room, where the two teens were eating breakfast and watching Saturday morning cartoons. Dee sniggered and went to find them, regretting having to take Carol back home so soon. He found the two of them making out on the couch and gave them a few minutes before clearing his throat and wiggling his eyebrows at the pair. "Sorry to rain on your parade but I really do have to take Cal back now, if she's gone too long I might get in some serious trouble with the Arch Angel Brigade."**

** Carol nodded and kissed Bikky one more time before crossing the room to Dee, following him to his study. "Is Ryo going to stay here for a little while longer?" Dee shrugged in response and opened the door for the young Angel girl, shutting it firmly behind them. "I really don't know squirt, it's entirely up to him." Carol smiled knowingly and waited while Dee whispered an incantation over her, permitting her undetected entry back to her apartment she shared with her aunt. "See ya later Dee, thank you!" Dee smiled and completed the spell, in her place only a wisp of smoke. **

**_Carol is good for Bikky, not only does she keep him out of my hair, but she is an overall good girl. I guess she could come over next week for the brat's birthday but we'll see. I better leave for this damned meeting soon, don't wanna be too late. I wonder how long Ryo is going to stay this time, hopefully for awhile. He has a body to die for and I'm sure he has never had sex before; those people up in heaven are too damned celibate. I would love to show him though, first I would kiss those luscious lips and make my way down his neck, swirling my tongue over those pert nip-…._**

**Dee's train of thought was interrupted by a timid knock on the door, as well as making him realize that he had been drooling. He bade the person to enter and smiled when he saw that it was the very person he was just thinking about in his not so innocent fantasies. "Morning, sleep well?" Ryo nodded and rubbed his eye, making such a charming picture that Dee almost had a nosebleed. Now that his eyes were free from the glaze of sleep, the Angel got a chance to clearly see the Demon in his uniform and reeled with the aura of masculine sexiness that radiated from him. Dee grinned, happy that he was having such an effect on the Arch Angel and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. Ryo breathed in the scent of Dee's aftershave and was amazed at the heady effect it had on him. The Demon lowered his head and nibbled on his lower lip with pointed teeth, causing the Angel to open his mouth. Dee slid his tongue into Ryo's mouth, tasting the Angel and loving the sweetness that he emitted, like honey. If it weren't for Dee's arms supporting him, the Angel would have fallen to the ground, Dee's kisses making him weak in the knees. **

**With a resounding wet smack, Dee pulled his lips away from Ryo's grinning devilishly down at the stunned Angel. Blushing to the roots of his blonde hair, Ryo quickly slipped out of the Demon's grasp more confused than he had been when he entered. _How can he have that effect on me? He's a Demon Lord for cryin out loud, and I'm not gay! Why can't I just push him away? I always have with Rose… but can I really compare the two?_**

****

**Dee could sense the Angel's inner turmoil and took a step back, gloating in the fact that he had such a responsive influence on the blonde. Shaking his head to clear it of his reverie, Ryo questioned Dee as to why he was so dressed up.**

** "I have to attend a council later on today." Ryo raised an eyebrow which earned him a derisive snort from the Demon Lord. "Yes even I have to work too, if you don't believe me than get dressed and come along. As of right now, you are my flunky." Ryo pursed his lips at the suggestion but figured that attending the council with Dee would be an opportune time to learn more about him. In short, accomplish what he was sent here to do. The Arch Angel nodded, and followed the Demon back to his bedroom, allowing him to pick out what he would wear to the assembly. Dee picked out a black suit, closely resembling his, except that it had white threading on it rather than Dee's green ones. **

** Leaving him to get dressed, Dee went downstairs to ask his chauffer to ready the car, gazing idly around the main hall. Turning on his heel as he heard Ryo come down the steps, he inhaled sharply at the elegance surrounding him; a most perfect model of gorgeous masculinity. Throwing him a debonair smile he allowed Ryo to precede him out the door, and waited while the car was brought around. A sleek, black, Jaguar Limousine pulled to a stop before the pair, the driver coming around to open the door for the men, they were soon on their way.**

** Ryo gazed out of the tinted windows at the rolling countryside whizzing by the car, a little apprehensive about going to "Hell" so to speak. Dee smiled and poured two glasses of champagne, handing one to Ryo and taking a sip of his own. The divider separating the driver from the back of the limo slid down, revealing the reflection of a redhead with golden eyes in the mirror. "Sir you have a phone call coming through on Line One, would you like to take it?" **

** "Yes Julius put him through." Dee picked up the phone over the mini-bar and held it to his ear. "Dee here." Ryo turned back to the scenery, noticing that they were now in a small city but still above ground. "Yes I'm on my way right now…. Maybe another fifteen minutes. What?!.. Why is she going to be there? No don't send her away, I can handle it. Alright thanks for the heads up, talk to ya soon. Bye" **

**The Demon hung up the phone and flung down the contents of his glass before pouring another. Ryo raised an eyebrow and asked Dee if everything was okay. "Yea, well at least I hope so." The limousine came to a complete stop and the driver came over to open the door for the two men. "Here we are sir." Dee stepped out of the car and waited until Ryo was next to him before reaching into his jacket. "Thank you Julius, you don't have to wait for us." Dee handed the chauffer a wad of cash and turned to a small glass building. **

**When the pair got inside, Ryo saw that it was in fact a subway station. "You had a limousine take you to a subway station?" Dee chuckled and explained things quickly to Ryo. "No this is my own private line, as well as the only way to get to Sin City from Topside." The Angel shivered at the name and followed Dee down the steps. The guards present nodded to the Demon Lord and told him that the train would be leaving in about two minutes. Dee nodded and walked to the train there, waving at some of the people who he allowed to use his line as well.**

**_Dee_****_ must be insanely rich. A castle, a limousine, people waiting on your every need, your own private train line, as well as a high status position. Maybe evil does pay?_ Ryo sat down next to Dee in the train, which didn't look like a coach at all but a living room, complete with sofas, a TV, a bathroom and a kitchen. Dee walked over to a safe and removed a briefcase from it before returning to his seat, just as the train started to move. Dee looked up from the documents inside to see that the Angel was staring at him, an inner battle raging in his dark eyes. Dee stared right back at them, making Ryo blush but for some reason he couldn't pull away his gaze from Dee's. **

**A gentle hand rested on the side of Ryo's face and he was pulled forward to meet the Demon's lips, for once he didn't resist. The Angel rested his weight against Dee and it threw the Demon off balance, both of them falling backwards onto the couch. Ryo blushed when he found himself laying between Dee's long legs but he continued to kiss the Lord, closing his eyes when long nails caressed his scalp. The Demon groaned when Ryo's body pressed against him, making his own body hum with want and need. Ryo gasped as Dee's nimble fingers removed his shirt and warm lips were moving down the slender column of his throat. The Angel arched his back and let out a low groan, hands clutching Dee's shoulders. **

**The Demon gasped when Ryo's body started to glow, wings spreading out behind him and the expression on his face one of pure ecstasy. Dee was scared as well as mesmerized by the power emanating from the Angel, a wonder clearly expressed for the ethereal being above him although he had no idea what was going on. Ryo unfortunately knew very well what was going on, and forced himself from it. _I cannot allow this to continue, it's just not possible! I can't do it! It goes against everything! Make it stop!_ With a heart wrenching sob Ryo started to convulse as if he were in the throws of a horrible nightmare, collapsing onto Dee's body while shaking. Dee was at a complete loss as to what he should do and gathered the Angel in his arms, rocking him to some lullaby he just made up. _I don't get it, what was that? It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. _**

****

**Ryo's shivers subsided and he slowly opened his eyes to a pair of very worried green ones, a weak smile crossing his face before he fell asleep. Dee absently raked his slender fingers through blond locks, the Angel's head resting on his chest. Even with the Angel in his arms Dee had never been so confused or alone, as he was now.**

** Ryo awoke to find himself in a huge canopy bed, sheer white curtains hanging around him. He got out of bed and saw that he was in a hotel room, a very elegant hotel room. The room had the latest in technology and had cream colored walls with grey trim. The bed was black with white sheets and the assorted pieces of furniture matched the shade of the room nicely. Ryo wandered around the suite and discovered a bathroom, a full kitchen, a living room, a study, as well as a hot tub on the deck, more like a small house than a hotel room. The Angel walked by a mirror and saw that he was in blue silk pajamas, with his name embroidered on the pocket. Shaking his head in amazement he wondered where Dee was, wanting to apologize for his behavior on the train. **

** Ryo saw a red button flashing on a computer console built into the wall and pressed it, wondering if he would get in trouble for doing so. A face appeared on the screen next to it and a pretty woman with amethyst eyes and blue hair smiled at him. "Hello sir, Welcome to the Executive Hotel for Sin City how may I help you?" "I would like to know where Demon Lord Dee Laytner is, and if he is available at the moment." The lady did some typing on a computer off-screen and relayed the information found. "He is in a conference right now; would you like me to put you through?" "Ah, yes please." The woman smiled and told him to wait a moment, leaving Ryo praying that he didn't interrupt anything too important. **

** Dee then appeared on screen, tying up a cell phone call. He gestured to Ryo to hold on one moment and flipped the phone closed. "That was Bikky, anyways what's up? Everything okay?" **

**"Yea I guess so, um when are you done with your meeting?" "Maybe an hour, its just the first session, not everyone is here yet. You can come with me to the next one if you want. Until then why don't you wander around the hotel, they have a killer library on level 6, just ask the concierge." "Well then that's where I'll be I guess. Um, by any chance did you pack any clothes?" "Yea they should have arrived by now, look in the drawers. Oops, well I have to go. I'll swing by and get you later okay?" Ryo nodded and said goodbye, turning off the screen after Dee disappeared.**

** He opened the drawers in the room and found that a whole wardrobe was already in their, and donned a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt, with a pair of sandals. He made his way down to the 6th floor, following the signs to the library. A host greeted him at the door and asked him if he would like any refreshments. The Angel agreed to Tea and Pastries, making his way to one of the empty chairs. The host came back with his food, and handed him an electronic pad used to browse and look up books, being that the library was to large to just wander around. Ryo decided on Dan Brown's The Da Vinci Code, and settled down to read it, sipping tea in between the short chapters.**

** Dee walked into the library and politely declined the host's attentions, making his way to the blonde sipping tea. Dee stood there for five minutes before the Angel took notice of him, he was _that_ engrossed in his book. "Hey there, want to grab a bite to eat, I know a great restaurant around the corner from here." Ryo nodded and went to take the book with him, leaving a tip for the host. "Dee!" Both men turned around to see a buxom woman walking towards them, violet eyes trained on the Demon Lord. Ryo noticed how the dark-haired man paled when he saw the attractive woman with long waist length black hair and slim figure.**

** She held Dee's face between her small hands and pulled him down for a ferocious kiss, pointed teeth drawing blood from Dee's bottom lip. Ryo's face flushed red and his blood boiled with anger as he heard the Demon groan, arms clutching the woman closer to him. "So sweet my love…" The woman whispered as she sucked the blood from Dee's bleeding lip; the words also broke Dee from whatever spell he was under. **

** "Ronnie, what are you doing?" The lady pressed her body against Dee's kissing his neck. "I love you, I always have and I want you back." Dee was at a complete loss as of what to do, a pained expression on his face. Despite his anger, Ryo came to the Demon's defense clearing his throat to get both of their attention. "I'm sorry miss but I was just about to take the patient back up to his room. He was not feeling well previously and needs to rest, preferably undisturbed." Dee didn't even have to act as though he was ill, his pale disposition instantly concerning "Ronnie". **

** "Oh Dear, by all means go and rest up I shall be here for awhile. Get well soon Honey!" And with that she was gone. Dee followed Ryo back up to the room in a trance, automatically handing the key to Ryo so he could open the door. Dee went into the bathroom to change out of his uniform and the Angel sat down in a chair, opening his book. "Hey, ready to go?" The blonde remained tight-lipped and ignored the Demon. Dee sat next to the man and pointed to the book. "Is it really that good? Or are you angry with me?" At Ryo's continued silence Dee ran a shaky hand through his hair. **

** "Look I'm sorry about that but that was Veronica, my first love." Ryo looked up at the Lord, giving him his full attention. Dee took a breath and continued. "I don't love her anymore but she took me by surprise, and I know I enjoyed it. She was familiar to me, like coming home in a sense." **

** "Well why did she leave you in the first place anyway if you both loved each other so much? Why don't you just crawl into her bed?" Dee whirled around and grabbed Ryo's shoulders, eyes red with rage. "I'm not some little slut and she fuckin' left me! For one I wasn't rich, and for another I'm a fuckin hybrid bastard! You tell me why she left me! She's only back because I'm a rich old fool who could support her for an eternity!" Ryo cringed at the foul language but instantly felt bad for the Demon, this was obviously a most unpleasant memory for him.**

** "Dee I'm sorry but I'm so confused, why would she leave you because you're a hybrid?" Pain filled green eyes, met dark ones assessing the consequences of telling Ryo who, and what he was. "I'm not surprised you haven't heard of one, barely anyone has they are so rare. I never knew my parents, a kindly Angel took me in as one of her own but it soon became clear that I wasn't the Angel I appeared to be. I am the offspring of a forbidden love, between Angel and Demon. Both were executed on the spot and I was cast out of the heavens for my pointed teeth and long nails." Ryo was in shock, having heard of the legend before. The Hybrid Soul, although the very essence of enigmatic splendor, was destined for a life of hardship and heartache; the supreme punishment for his bearer's sins. **

** _Is that what happened to him in the woods that night? He was reverting to his natural form? Oh Dee, why didn't you just tell me?_ "Dee I don't care that you're a hybrid, you're still a wonderful person." Dee laughed bitterly, "Veronica said that too, that was before she saw me though." Ryo took Dee's face gently between his hands, "Then show me." **

**MUAHAHAHAHHA and that is where I shall end it. Please R&R, they really help me out! Well there is but a peek at Dee's past, hope you liked it. Well thanks for all the support, here are some shout-outs!**

**Lina the Outlawed Bomber: Glad you liked it, hope you like this chappie!**

**kityang: I tried to update sooner but I got so much stuff to do! Gomen!**

**firgodes7: This one was a bit shorter, sorry!**

**XZanayu: I thought so too, wait until Bikky's Birthday party!**

**AndyJune: Nope Diana is in fact not an Angel, she is a Demon. Well, half Demon half nymph. That is what makes up her nice side. Thank you!**

**Isuki: Can do!**

**Happy Utena-Loving Yuki: Thank you so much, those are like my two favorite songs. Maybe I'll put more in there. I hope exams go okay too!**

**Someone Out There: Yay! I'm glad that you picked up the humor in the situations and commented on them! I thought ppl would think they were just stupid. Longest Review Whoopee! gives out chocolate I'm glad you liked the story too! **

**Lucifer de Marque Forcee: Glad to see you from my other fic! I know seeing his name spelled wrong drove me insane too, so I made sure I spelled it right. Enjoy!**

**Ashura Akuma: Glad you liked it! Sorry I didn't invite you **

**DaftSage: That's awesome! Congrats, I want to go air force.**

**Littlefreeze: Finally someone agrees with me on that! Thanks for reviewing! **

****


	6. Bring Back the Sun

**Well folks, here's the next chapter. Oh and by the way, I don't own 'em. Let's get this road on the show, shall we?**

            "Dee I don't care that you're a hybrid, you're still a wonderful person." Dee laughed bitterly, "Veronica said that too, that was before she saw me though." Ryo took Dee's face gently between his hands, "Then show me."

            Dee stared at the Angel long and hard before slowly nodding his head, a single tear slipping down his cheek. _Well, it's now or never. I was bound to lose him somehow… _"Come with me, I will need your help doing this." Ryo nodded and followed Dee to a closet in the room, wondering what exactly was so terrible about him if anything at all. The Angel looked on nervously as the Demon Lord removed a pair of shackles and chains, locking them onto his feet first, and then his wrists. Astonished, as well as horrified, the blonde asked Dee just why the hotel had such restraints in the closet.

            "This is my private suite. I always have them, just in case." _Maybe this wasn't such a great idea, what is going on?_ "Stand back, I-I don't want to h-hurt you." Ryo obeyed, seriously considering telling Dee not to do it but his curiosity got the best of him.

            Dee's green eyes closed slowly, his face lifted towards the ceiling. Once verdant eyes reopened to show dark red orbs, resembling pools of blood, a profound sorrow expressed within their depths. Bronze skin tanned from hours in the sun turned a deathly pale white, skin nearly transparent. Short black hair billowed out around him, as though there was an open window in the room, and grew to waist length. With an agonized wail, a pair of the purest white wings spread out of his back, sullied only by the vivid blood stains covering the feathers. The Hybrid let out a tortured howl and started thrashing against his manacles, clawing at them but only managing to gouge deep cuts into his arms. That's when Ryo remembered the rest of the legend.

_            **In innate form, the Hybrid reverts to the most primitive of beasts, a monster. A raging mass of suffering and remorse for all that was lost, and shall always be lost unto it. They can be successfully tamed and from that point on be set free, so to speak, or used as a weapon of devastation. **_

****

****Ryo cringed at the fury present in Dee's blood red eyes and cringed, unconsciously backing away from him. With his retreat the crossbreed let out a grief-stricken cry, extending his scar laced arms towards the withdrawing Angel. Ryo paused as tears glistened in the crimson eyes, making him come to a realization. _He definitely is fierce but he's still Dee… the Dee I think I love… I have to try, I won't know until I try._

            The Angel slowly made his way over to the hybrid Demon, hands held up to show that he meant no harm. Despite his efforts the Demon still strained against his shackles, nostrils flaring and head tossing violently about. Ryo didn't know if the Hybrid was capable of understanding him in this form but he talked to him anyway, soothing him in comforting tones and reassurances that nothing would happen to him. This stayed his passionate thrashing for the brief moment needed to place hands on the sides of his face. Before the Demon had a chance to react, Ryo looked sternly into his eyes, capturing bloodied orbs with his dark ones.

            "Dee I command you to return to your other form, no harm shall come to you my friend." The Hybrid whimpered and bowed his head compliantly obeying Ryo's authority. Dee's hair shortened to normal length and red eyes returned to their normal green luster, briefly fluttering before closing. Finally the bloodied wings retracted into his back, leaving only blood on his back as well as the wounds on his arms. The Demon fell into Ryo's arms, mumbling incoherently in a feverish sleep. The blonde took off the horrid constraints that bound him, as well as the tattered remains of his shirt, and laid him on the bed, wiping off the blood and healing his arms before snuggling in beside him.

            Dee instinctively curled up into Ryo's embrace, sighing as a slender hand ran through the ebony locks on his forehead. Emerald eyes looked up at him and Ryo was surprised to see the frightened look present in them, as well as the confusion. "You're still here..." His feeble voice was just a ghost of its usual sound, and the insecurity that enshrouded Dee made the Angel's heart ache.

            "Yes I am still here. You were terrifying, but even then I only saw you Dee." The Demon continued to look up at the Angel and Ryo thought that for a moment he was going to cry, but then Dee sniffed and nodded against his stomach, accepting the fact. "Dee…What is it like?" The Demon took the Angel's other hand and played with it, trying to figure out just how to say it.

            "I-Its, hard to explain really. I just see red and I want to destroy everything, while I'm like that violence and devastation is what I live for. I feel as though everyone should experience my suffering, and that they should pay for being accepted as who they are. W-when I saw you backing away from me all that was forgotten, I-I thought you were running away from me." Dee blinked hard, remembering the terror and grief that had seized him when he saw the fear printed on the Angel's face.

            "I remember you reached out to me Dee, and I couldn't run away I just couldn't. I kept thinking that if I did I would be failing your trust in me. Your face was so heartbreaking that I thought I can't add to his pain, that would break him." The Lord kept quiet, not overly willing to admit just how right Ryo was. "Well in any case, I won't be a threat to you anymore, since you are technically my master." Dee wiggled his eyebrows and the Angel laughed. "I don't own you Dee, but better me than someone who would use you as a weapon of mass destruction right?" Dee chuckled and nodded, wondering if he should ask this question.

            "Hey Ryo, uh… what happened to you while we were on the train? You started glowing and your wings just went out." The Angel blushed, knowing that Dee would ask that question sooner or later. "Well, I-I was…bonding with you." Dee raised an eyebrow in confusion and prompted the blonde to explain further. "It's a thing that Angels do when they supposedly meet their other half, but nobody is sure if it is true. If the ties were fully established between two people they share each other's feelings, literally becoming one in soul and mind." Dee smiled and brushed Ryo's bangs off his forehead affectionately.

            "So you were bonding with me huh? Why did you stop it?" Ryo blushed, not ready to admit that halting the process had been one of the hardest things to do in his life. "Well I-I…. because ah…" Dee silenced the Angel with a soft kiss on the mouth. "Don't worry about it, I can wait." Ryo blushed again, and wondered if he was that transparent. Trying desperately to change the subject, he brought up a subject that was puzzling him.

            "What was it you were doing with Veronica, not the kissing but the blood thing?" Dee chuckled, surprised that Ryo had caught that. "Well from what I gather, making love between Angels is more of a spiritual thing right?" At Ryo's nod Dee continued in his explanation. "It's the exact opposite with Demon's. Intercourse for us is purely about physical pleasure and drowning in the essence of it. Believe it or not, blood to Demons is the sweetest candy during sex, and in turn heightens sexual pleasure." Ryo frowned at this statement, a thousand doubts popping into his head. _Maybe Dee doesn't love me at all and my instincts are wrong. Maybe he's just in it for the sex and that's it. _"But it's more than that for me, I'm half Angel too remember." Dee grinned at Ryo's flabbergasted expression, knowing that he had hit the nail on the head.

            "So, what do you want to do tonight? We can stay here and cuddle, while I whisper sweet nothings in your ear or we can go out somewhere." Ryo raised a slender eyebrow, corners of his mouth twitching in a small smile. "If you don't mind I'm still rather tired and I'm sure that you could do with some rest yourself." Dee shrugged and went to grab a quick shower before going to sleep. Ryo was already in his pajamas so he slipped beneath the covers, sighing as weighted eyes began to close.

            Just as he was nodding off to sleep there was a rather loud knock at the door, startling the blonde out of his sleep. Dee poked his head out of the bathroom door steam billowing out of the room from the shower. "Would you mind getting that? I'm all hot and sudsy." Ryo sighed as he got up from bed, staring longingly at it for a moment more before moving to answer the door. "Yes can I help you?" the Angel opened the door to see a little girl there, holding a package in her hands.

            "This is for you, correspond immediately and have a nice night." With a swirl of white cloud matter she was gone and Ryo recognized her as a runner from the Heavens. Frowning he moved back into the room and sat on the bed, apprehensive about what the box would reveal. Coming to the conclusion that not answering his superiors would invoke dire consequences, he opened the box, removing a miniature holographic projector.

            Ryo pressed the red button on it and an image of Elder Angel Rose appeared on the small platform, ice blue eyes staring intently at Ryo. "Arch Angel McLean, is everything okay? I thought I told you to keep in touch."

            "Yes sir I am sorry." Berkley waved his hand at the matter and picked up a sheaf of papers on his desk. "Anyways, have you acquired any information on Dee Laytener?"  Ryo hesitated, not knowing if he should reveal information about his true nature or not. "As of yet nothing we did not already know sir, I am going to a council with him tomorrow so that should open up many opportunities."  Rose nodded a smile on his face for he was getting closer to his goal. "When you didn't answer I was worried about you, you shouldn't scare me like that." The blonde blushed visibly, even though Rose was just a hologram he still intimidated Ryo. "Well, goodnight Arch Angel, keep in touch." Ryo nodded before clicking off the transmitter, placing it in the drawer by his bed.

            The Angel sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hands, trying to sort out what his jumbled heart and brain was telling him. Dee opened the door, a towel wrapped around his waist, and babbled happily about any random subject that crossed his mind. Ryo glanced to the side, admiring his lean frame and the powerful muscles rippling beneath the surface of his bronze skin until he realized that as an _Angel_ he wasn't supposed to love a _Demon_.

            The blonde lay down heavily on the bed, drawing the covers over his head and hoped that Dee wouldn't see his shoulders shaking in sorrow. Dee's sharp ears of course could hear the sobs racking the Angel's body, and his nose could smell the sharp tang of salt from his tears.

**_I'm under attack again my dear; I'm in the way…_**__

_Somebody or something has reminded him just how wrong it would be to fall in love with a Demon, with him being an Angel and all… I'm ruining his life…_

****

**_Got no resolutions, no clever anecdotes to say…_**

****

_Just how much influence do I have, against the whole world who dictates this as forbidden…?_

****

**_And still, if I yell at the top of my lungs, will it be the same…?_**

****

_Even if I force him to realize that this isn't wrong, would it be the same if he had come to the conclusion himself?_

**_I'd fly you a flag, I'd bury this pen into my veins._**

****

_I would do anything for him, he has accepted me. If he asked me to, I would even leave him alone to find another…_

**_I want to feel through you tonight…_**

****

_I so badly want to be with you, forever. Express to you the depths of what I feel for you…_

**_But I won't make you, I won't make you._**__

_Alas, love is not a forced emotion; I can only be there for him. I won't make him face something he doesn't want to._

****

            Dee brushed away the single tear that had slid down his cheek and turned towards the huddled form of the Angel, trying to think of words to soothe his doubts and fears but failing to do so. "Ryo I… I'm so sorry."  The Demon got up from the bed and went outside on the deck, closing the door softly behind him. Ryo heard the door close and sat up, wet trails still warm on his cheeks. _What should I do, I love him I know I do but…Oh God how can I do this..?_

            With a sigh, Ryo went outside heart clenching in panic when he did not see the Demon. "Dee…Dee where are you?" A black butterfly with an emerald pattern on its delicate wings fluttered into the Angel's view, giving him a butterfly kiss on his nose. It flapped away moving surprisingly fast for it's size and left Ryo with no choice but to follow it, the full moon casting beautiful patterns across both black and white wings. The guide led Ryo to the beach where it disintegrated when Dee was in sight. A lone figure on the beach, the moon cast silver highlights to jet black hair blowing in a slight wind.

            Ryo landed behind him, his gaze never once leaving Dee's still form. "You found me," Dee said without turning around, eyes trained on the full moon over the rippling ocean. "You left quite a beautiful guide for me, for some reason it reminded me of you." Ryo dug his toes into sand so fine; it reminded him of silk moving across his feet, pondering what to say next.

            "Dee, why did you say you were sorry?"  Dee remained silent for a while, before he looked over his shoulder at the Angel bathed in the moonlight. "I'm sorry for falling in love with you, I'm sorry for causing you pain, I'm sorry for making tears run down your beautiful face, I'm sorry that I have made your life so difficult, and I'm very sorry for spouting bad poetry." Ryo laughed a nice light sound that made Dee's heart flutter.

            "Don't be. If anything…you have opened my eyes Dee. I was one of them but now I know better.  So don't be sorry, but accept my gratitude." Dee smiled, bright green eyes glittering with joy that Ryo didn't want to abandon him. "Come on Dee; let's go back to the hotel." Ryo took Dee's hands in his and flapped his wings, the downdraft making Dee's hair float around his head. "Fly with me?" Dee nodded and closed his eyes, reverting to his hybrid form as Ryo wished him to. When the transformation was complete, Dee instantly recognized his master and kissed Ryo's forehead.

            "Do you understand what I'm saying? Can you talk to me?" Dee nodded but he spoke in a different dialect that Ryo didn't know. "Simply beautiful, your not a monster… you're an Angel." The blonde leaned down and kissed the Hybrid chastely on the lips before taking off hand-in-hand with him. When they reached the hotel Dee retracted his wings on the balcony as did Ryo, and smiled at the other man. "Dee there wasn't any blood, and you haven't fainted." Dee took the Angel into his arms and rested his forehead against Ryo's. "I know, you have healed me." Ryo smiled warmly and turned to walk into the room, patting the space next to him on the bed.

            Dee obliged willingly, taking the Angel into his arms and humming a lullaby into his ear. Ryo fell asleep to the sound of Dee's melodious voice, his chest brushing against his back with each breath he took, and strong arms wrapped around his body. Before long Dee followed suit with one last ironic thought towards the song he had sung not so long ago... "Cuz' I'm the only one who understands me..." and recognized that phrase as untrue.

**Well that's that. I think the two of them will get together in the next chapter; I'm tired of beating around the bush. Well hope you liked this chappie, I know I enjoyed writing it. The song was "I Won't Make You" by Something Corporate. Very pretty so go check it out! Well see ya when I see ya ne? P.S. for those who like Trigun shounen-ai, check out my new fic Priceless. Wolfwood and Vash Yay!!!**

**Isuki: Hope it was as good as you wanted it to be!**

**XZanayu: Hope his reaction was appropriate, sorry if it is ooc.**

**Lucifer de Marque Forcee: Lol, don't worry Dee is going to handle her in the following chapters.**

**Splink: I know, maybe I shall do it more often to get a rise out of my readers ****J******

**Kito-san: begs for mercy here it is, please no more abuse! Lol**

**DaftSage: Teehee, I know!**

**firgodes7: Here it be! Hope I didn't disappoint!**

**Lina the Outlawed Bomber: Well here's another just for you!**

**Niaka1: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Happy Utena-Loving Yuki: All shall be revealed….very soon!**

**Aishiteru-inu: Yea it is angst but I'm getting bored with it so they should be together in the next chapter hopefully. As for 'Ronnie" Ding Ding we have a winner! I had just gotten finished reading some old Archie comics when I wrote that chapter. Glad you picked up on that! I can't stand her. Well thanks for reviewing! **

**Monique: Thank you!**

**Ashura Akuma: Lol thanks for reviewing. I will think about not having anymore cliff-hangers but I love them too much!**

**Roses moon: Thanks and thank you for taking the time to review! I feel so loved!**

**Ranmagirl16: Please don't hate me! Lol thanks.**

**Randomness: Okay here you go! Thanks for leaving one!**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	7. Hesitant Acceptance

**Disclaimer: They aren't moine! **

**A/N: Well guess whose back! This fic is going to end in the next few chapters but don't worry! I have another one I might be starting on. Sorry for the wait but let's get this road on the show shall we?**

Dee woke up to a light breeze flowing through the room and warm sunlight casting patterns on the bed, all the windows in the room open. Sensing that Ryo was nearby he stayed in bed a few moments more, contemplating the pleasant twist the Angel had added to his life. _How did I get so lucky…he's everything I could ever want. Even if he doesn't love me back, he's more than I could have hoped for. _The Demon got out of bed and stretched intent on getting some of the delicious breakfast he smelled out on the deck. Making a quick trip to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Dee stood in the doorway of the balcony watching Ryo.

The Angel was reading the morning paper and sipping a cup of tea, dirty blonde hair swaying in the morning breeze. Dee walked up silently to Ryo and wrapped arms around his shoulders, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Oh, good morning Dee, do you want some breakfast?" In response the Demon nuzzled Ryo's ear with his nose, whispering something in his ear. The blonde blushed and answered demurely, "I'm not on the menu." Dee laughed heartily and sat down across from the Arch Angel, his green eyes expressing more than words could ever hope to say.

Ryo felt heady from the intensity of Dee's gaze, a million thoughts whirling through his head…some not so innocent. "D-Dee?" The Demon Lord chuckled, pouring himself a cup of coffee and grabbing a croissant from a basket of pastries sitting on the table. "So, do you still want to go to the assembly with me or would you rather stay here?"

"I would like to but….how would I go?" Apprehension was apparent on Ryo's face, towards the off chance that he might be discovered. "You would go with me as my heir. With me being a hybrid, I can either have a natural heir, or pick someone to inherit my fortune. Of course with that comes the title so you would be with me for training." Ryo nodded his head, wondering if Dee even had an heir in mind, or plans for one.

"I know you're curious so go ahead and ask already! It's written all across your face." Ryo spluttered in embarrassment, wishing that he could conceal his emotions better. "Well fine then! What are you going to do about your _real_ heir than Dee?" The Demon laughed at Ryo's heated reply and smiled at the slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"Well…I'm thinking that Bikky would be my successor but there are other options. I could either settle down with someone and start a family, or live forever."

Ryo snorted in disbelief, refusing to believe that anyone could live forever. "Fine then, don't believe me," Dee said with a slightly conceited sniff, feigning mock hurt.

"Oh cut it out with the puppy face, it's just too cute." Ryo stood and bopped Dee on the head playfully, wanting to ease away some of the previous tension.

The hybrid grinned and seized the blonde around his waist, pulling Ryo down onto his lap. At first he resisted, thinking that Dee was going to do something naughty but when the Demon simply wrapped his arms around him, Ryo relaxed into his embrace. The blonde rested his head against Dee's shoulder, smiling when warm lips pressed against his forehead for a fleeting second. _Well who knows…maybe some demons aren't so demonic after all._

* * *

Unbeknownst to the pair cuddling at the breakfast table, a pair of piercing blue eyes stared in open contempt before taking off into the sky.

* * *

"Come on Ryo, if you keep _that_ look on your face they're gonna know something's up. Act like you did when you came for the party, sexy and suave." Ryo chuckled, adhering to Dee's advice and putting on his best, 'I'm better than you look' with much success.

"Perfect, don't worry so much it'll all be okay." Dee walked in and took a seat at a huge conference table, waiting until Ryo was seated to the right of him before taking his own seat.

Many of the Demon Lords and Ladies were already assembled, only a few more drifting in before the massive oak doors were shut. Some looked normal, others so grotesque that Ryo had a hard time not staring at them with horror mapped on his delicate features. In all there must have been at least fifty people assembled, the table so long that he couldn't see the person sitting at the head of it.

The wooden panels of the room's walls slid open to reveal several screens on both side of the room, showing the current speaker who sat at the head of the table. He was fairly short although his booming voice demanded respect, ageless eyes expressing years of wisdom. All eyes turned either on him or on the nearest screen, waiting expectantly for his opening remarks.

"Demon Lords and Ladies, I thank you for journeying out to this conference when I'm sure you have much more important things to do with your time. We are gathered here to discuss the fate of our relationship with the rulers of the skies, none other than the Angels. Where we have been able to co-exist without too much mishap before, they have proven themselves to be quite a problem now.

"They have requested that _all_ Demons should live below ground, and withdraw all contact with them. Only recently have they begun to reinforce this request with slight hostility. As you know a small percent of the Demon population resides above ground, due to various reasons, some reasons that require them to _stay_ topside and can't be compromised. Demon Lord Dee Latener will brief you on the circumstances." The screens zoned onto Dee's face as he stood up, all eyes now on him.

"As you all may know, there are many different reasons that ultimately _require_ the Demon or Demoness to stay topside almost all of the time. Take myself for example; I am a hybrid so therefore that requires me to be out in open air to stretch my wings in natural form."

There were a few shocked expressions displayed from certain attendees but the majority of the people didn't bat an eye at Dee's revelation. "Another reason is that of love, and relationships. As Demons, we are generally looked down upon for our sense of irresponsibility and acceptance of nearly anything. We never truly had any reason to dislike the Angels, if they had not initiated the hostile attitudes towards our beliefs. As for myself I was originally up in the heavens, taken in by a kindly Angel woman until I was found to be a hybrid. Where the rulers of the skies murdered my parents for their love for one another and cast me out, the majority of the Demon race accepted me for whom and what I was; never passing undue judgment. I know turn you into the hands of Val, to cover the subject of interracial relationships."

Dee returned to his seat and took a deep breath, smiling when Ryo squeezed his hand under the table. The pair turned their attention to Val, who happened to be sitting right across from them, anticipating what he was going to say.

"Angels don't view Demons as capable of finding real love, believing that we are only interested in 'great sex' so to speak. I myself have been married to my Angelic wife, no pun intended, for a little over three years. Of course she was cast out of heaven for even daring to associate with a Demon but I am very happy to say that we are expecting a baby next month, Demon Lord Dee we will be checking with you about hybrid children." Dee chuckled as did many gathered around the table before the Demon continued.

"I'm assured that not all Angels think in this chauvinistic way, and that there are many couples out there that simply reside in secret. Although we have tried to negotiate with the Elder Angels of late about allowing our two great societies to intermingle, we have received quite adamant response that this is blasphemy. Whether this answer represents the whole Angelic race or just the elite is unspecified."

Val took his seat and all attention turned back to the director of the conference, who looked at his audience before speaking. "Of course there is more to it than what we have just briefly covered but we can discuss this in later sessions. Just so we can remain unbiased in our presentation of facts, I know ask that Dee's companion Ryo McClain stand and give us his report."

The director looked directly at the Angel and transmitted his thoughts telepathically, reassuring the flustered Angel. _"I know who you are and have no problem with an Angel being present, but you must represent your side while you reside at this conference." _

Ryo nodded to himself, standing to his feet slowly. "In my opinion, I do believe that the majority of the Angelic race doesn't truly know the essence of the Demon race; most of what they heard based on accounts from those who ran into the odd 'Demonic' Demon. I'm sure if they could see the true nature and overall goodness of the Demon race, there would be no problem or strife between us. However, corrupt powers in the Elder Angel Bureau have greatly influenced the way the Angelic people live and think."

The Angel sat down and looked over to Dee, smiling as the ebony haired man gazed at him with such warmth and affection. Even through that small act, Val saw Ryo for what he was and smiled at the love flowing between the two beings. The director said his closing remarks, adjourning the conference for the rest of the day. As the duo got up to leave Val came over to them and extended an invitation to have dinner with him and his wife, beaming when the pair accepted. After making plans to meet in the hotel lobby at seven o'clock that night Ryo suggested that they head back to the room, wanting to change out of his suit and relax a little before dinner.

* * *

"That was really brave of you to do that Ryo, to stand as an Angel in front of a whole bunch of Demons." Dee circled strong arms around a slender waist, pulling a dry Angel close to his dripping wet body.

"Ack! Dee, you're all wet, and I'm dry!" Dee chuckled as Ryo squirmed out of his hold, draping a towel around his shoulders. "I know I just got out of the hot tub. I was so disappointed when you didn't join me." Ryo blushed not only because of Dee's forward behavior but because of the beaded droplets of water that rested on Dee's bronze flesh, creating quite an appetizing image.

Sitting on the plush bed while Dee changed in the bathroom, Ryo sat and contemplated what he felt for Dee, nibbling enticingly on his bottom lip. _Would it be so bad to give in? Dee has done so much for me and I have nothing to loose…except for him. _

Ryo jumped when the bathroom door swung open, Dee emerging dressed in only a pair of cargo shorts. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." The Angel shook his head, staring at Dee as he walked around the room. "Ryo something the matter?" The blonde was shocked to find that green eyes were staring into his own, and that Dee was seated right next to him on the bed.

Throwing caution to the wind the Angel smiled and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on the shocked Demon's lips. Dee gasped and quickly raised a hand to Ryo's slightly blushing face, pressing their foreheads together. Tantalizingly slow, the couple moved closer until their lips met once more a small sigh escaping from the Demon's lips.

Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee's neck as the ebony haired man gently laid him back onto the bed, his lean body covering the Angel's. Ryo further surprised the Demon my nibbling slightly on his bottom lip, coaxing Dee to open his mouth.

The Demon Lord groan as Ryo's tongue explored his mouth, reveling in the sweet invasion. Dee reluctantly pulled back as his senses returned to him, wanting to make sure that Ryo knew what he was getting into. The Arch Angel was confused as to why Dee stopped, thinking that he didn't want him after all.

"Ryo are you sure? I don't want to do this and find out that you regret it later love." The term of endearment did not escape Ryo and he tangled slender fingers in the Demon's hair, raising his head to meet Dee's lips in a deep kiss. "Yes Dee, I am sure."

* * *

**And here I shall end it, at the brink of a nice long lemon. I stopped it here to comply with the pg-13 rating, so skip the next chapter if you want to maintain your innocence! I really don't feel like re-rating this story for a scene or two. So sorry for the long wait but I had a massive case of Writer's Block but I'm cool now. Thanks for reading!**

**Kit-Yang: Why thank you ma'am, I will try not to disappoint because frankly I value my life! By the way, when are you gonna update In Times of War? I wanna read the next chapter!**

**Isuki: A thousand apologies for the long wait!**

**XZanayu: Yea me too, wipes sweat off brow: now I just have to write a good lemon scene.**

**Katherine: I'm glad you do, thanks for reviewing.**

**Firegodes7: Thank you, I'm glad that I am improving in my writing skills**

**Happy Utena-Loving Yuki: Well thanks for taking the time to review!**

**Ashura Akuma: Thanks, I think the idea is really sweet too!**

**Lina the Outlawed Bomber: Thank you, I love cookies! **

**Lady Dragonphire: Thank you so much! I'm glad the story isn't too outlandish and slightly believable. **

**Kumagoro chan!!: Thank you I will do that!**

**Authoraisarete: I'm not making any promises but I can tell you that it is one of my favorite songs by the Goo Goo Dolls! We shall see!**

**Mayhem junkie: Well I updated like you ordered me too, but I'm soo sorry for the looong break!**

**inuchan46: Meep! How would I type if I can't see?! Ah-ha! Gotcha there! Thanks for reviewing**

**Kloudy Reignfall: Thank you! I'm glad you like the fic and my taste in music and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in soo long! I'll try to never do that again but my muse was being a little hellion!**

**clari**** chan: I'm glad you like it and thanks for reviewing! **

**Okay like I said the next chap is a lemon and if my beta is reading this, I'm sorry for not giving you the chap before submitting it but I felt that if I waited too long, I would piss off my readers too much. ME SO SORRY!! gives everyone billions of virtual dollars Me try harder next time. Well laterz!! -kat**


	8. Everlong

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

A/N: This chapter is ALL lemon. I am not changing the rating just for one chapter so if you don't like it, skip this chapter and wait until the next one comes out. Easy no? Well let's get this road on the show, shall we?

* * *

Throwing caution to the wind, the Angel smiled and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on the shocked Demon's lips. Dee raised a hand to Ryo's slightly blushing face, pressing their foreheads together. Tantalizingly slow, the couple moved closer until their lips met once more, a contented sigh escaping from the Demon's lips.

Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee's neck as the ebony haired man gently laid him back on the bed, his lean body covering the Angel's. Ryo further surprised the Demon by nibbling slightly on his bottom lip, coaxing Dee to open his mouth.

The Demon Lord groaned as Ryo's tongue explored his mouth, reveling in the sweet invasion. Dee reluctantly pulled back as his senses returned to him, wanting to make sure that Ryo knew what he was getting into. The Arch Angel was confused as to why Dee stopped, thinking that Dee did not want this after all.

"Ryo, are you sure? I don't want to do this and find out that you regret it later, love." The term of endearment did not escape Ryo and he tangled slender fingers in the Demon's hair, raising his head to meet Dee's lips in a deep kiss. "Yes Dee, I am sure."

* * *

A slow smile lit up Dee's face. Slender hands raising to cradle Ryo's angelic face between slightly calloused surfaces. Dee delivered a chaste kiss to the blonde's lips, and then let his lips trail a slow and sensuous path down his neck. The Arch Angel's breath hitched as pointed teeth nipped lightly at his pulse point before a quick swipe of Dee's velvety soft tongue soothed the minor ache.

Ryo's hands slid down his tan, muscular shoulders to clutch desperately Dee's at forearms. His body was quivering between Dee's thighs as the Demon continued to caress his neck with warm lips. Dee growled as the collar of Ryo's t-shirt blocked his path and he did not want to break contact with the Angel's warm body even for a second. With the tap of a finger, Ryo's shirt ignited into warm flames that smokelessly burned away his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers.

The blonde moaned softly as the Demon's aura enshrouded him, leaving his skin tingling with delight. Dee continued his journey down Ryo's body, pausing to brush lips against both of his nipples before a velvet tongue dipped into the hollow of his belly button; his hands caressing the Angel's sides.

The Angel's throaty moan turned into a giggle as Dee continued to nip lightly at his toned stomach, sending warm waves throughout his body. "D-Dee stop it that tick---unh don't stop… right there…." Ryo's head slammed back down to the pillow as his body arched upwards in response to the warm breaths washing over the front of his shorts, his whole being crying out for more. As if ignoring his plea, Dee moved up to place another kiss on Ryo's lips, chuckling slightly at his sigh of frustration.

I will not wait Dee, I want you now! With a smirk, Ryo hooked his legs with Dee's and eased him over, grinding himself mercilessly against the bulge in Dee's cargo shorts. Dee gasped and moved his hips against Ryo's, growling when the Angel lifted away from the pleasant friction they were causing.

"Two can play at _that_ game, Dee." The Demon laughed and pressed a hand against the blonde's manhood, making Ryo whimper in anticipation. "How about I add, a little bit of Demon magic into the mix, hmm?"

Before the Arch Angel could answer Dee had rid him of his shorts, leaving him naked and leaning over the Demon. "Beautiful, you are beautiful." Ryo blushed and started to unzip Dee's cargo shorts before a tanned hand stayed his hands. "Not yet love, not yet." Dee rolled them both over until Ryo was on his back once more, dark eyes full of want and need.

Dee paused as a lavender light glowed from the tip of his fingertips, grinning at Ryo before trailing warm fingers across his chest. The Angel gasped and arched his back into the tender caresses, his skin heavily sensitized by the glow emitting from Dee's fingertips. His nose picked out the smell of fresh lavender blossoms; it seemed as though Dee was weaving the delicate scent with his fingers. The Demon's hands continued their sensuous journey down through a dusty patch of blonde curls to lightly brush against Ryo's erect member.

The Angel groaned as Dee kissed a path down his body, heading rapidly towards the pulsating organ currently in his hand. Ryo whispered Dee's name over and over again, a silent mantra of utter bliss.

Dee looked down upon Ryo's upturned face, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Blonde hair spilled across the white pillows. Pale eyelids concealed the windows to the Angel's soul.

Dark eyes flew open as Dee removed his hand from where Ryo wanted it most, a soft whimper questioning the Demon's intentions. The Demon Lord placed a quick kiss on Ryo's swollen lips, sliding backwards on the bed until he was over the Angel's aroused sex.

Ryo screamed as Dee's tongue rolled along the underside of his hardened desire, hands clenching the sheets in a desperate attempt to control the urge to drive himself into Dee's hot mouth. The Demon held Ryo's bucking hips down as he swirled his tongue along the blonde's shaft, green eyes drinking in the sight of Ryo's pale body twisting from his touch.

"D-Dee….unh…D-Dee!" Slender hands tugged lightly at his hair, silently pleading for his attention. "Take me, please I want to be part of you." Dee found himself nodding, his whole being mesmerized by the liquid brown of Ryo's love-filled gaze. He slipped out of the shorts that hindered the Angel's questing hands, shivering as cool fingers came in contact with his fevered skin.

The Demon Lord conjured a small bottle of scented oil in his hand, pouring a small amount on his hands and tracing Ryo's entrance. Ryo sighed as he looked up at Dee's intense expression, brows furrowed from concentration. The blonde bit back a whimper as a slender finger with retracted nails slid into him, toes curling when Dee found that sweet spot he never knew he had. Another digit soon joined the first and left the Angel panting in time with the quick thrusts, head whipping from side to side.

Tensing as Dee withdrew slim fingers and replaced them with the tip of his passion, Ryo couldn't help but feel a little bit scared. "Trust me, Ryo. I swear I won't hurt you." The Angel bit his lip and nodded, drawing his legs back to give Dee more room. With one swift movement, Dee was in to the hilt, chuckling at Ryo's low moan of approval.

"H-how did you….?" Dee laughed, making the blonde shudder as shockwaves radiated throughout his whole body. "You'll see, love." And with that, Dee began to move.

The Angel saw white as Dee hit that spot again right on, body reacting on its own accord in time to Dee's thrusts. He opened his eyes and saw the faint violet glow surrounding the Demon's body, reveling in the feeling of Dee within him. "Nnnh…feels so good Ryo!" Dee gasped as he drove himself into Ryo's tight channel again and again, taking satisfaction in the Angel's sobbing cries of delight.

Ryo was truly a sight to behold. His thin body thrashing under the throes of passion and sweet whimpers mingling with Dee's deep growls. The Demon was startled when he felt his wings extending, surprised to see that he was unknowingly reverting to his natural form. "R-Ryo?"

"Don't worry Dee, just feel." The Demon didn't have a chance to reply as wings extended from his back and his short black hair grew to waist length. Ryo smiled and soothed the perplexed hybrid, telling him, in quiet tones, that everything would be okay. The half-breed let out a keening cry as several white ribbons shot out of Ryo's back and wrapped themselves around Dee, literally binding the two beings together.

Dee was doubly surprised when he found himself looking up at Ryo…while levitating at least three feet from the bed. White wings spread out and Ryo's body glowed a warm whitish-gold, head thrown back as he rode Dee's hips. Dee let out a sound of surprise when the ribbons joining him and Ryo began to sink into his skin, creating a most delicious feeling of completion.

Dee started to convulse as he felt his heart beat erratically, head tossing from side to side in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Feeling as though there was a war raging inside of his body, crimson eyes looked up in fear at the seraphic being above him. A small whimper escaped trembling lips as Ryo gently placed a kiss on Dee's damp forehead, whispering that his two halves were welding together inside of him.

In turn, gray ribbons similar to Ryo's shot out of the half-breeds body and wrapped themselves around the Angel, making him moan as they sank into his pale skin. With simultaneous moans of intense pleasure both men shook as waves of emotion overcame them, as their hearts and minds became one. Dee knew how it felt to be filled, feeling his own aura moving inside of Ryo. The Angel cried out as he felt the tight passage Dee was currently buried in, his own essence surrounding Dee in every way possible. The ultimate union of two people. Ryo gasped as Dee drove into him, encouraging him mentally to move faster, to push a little bit harder. Hearing Ryo's desires in his head the hybrid upped the pace, wanting to bring him to the completion they both craved.

With a cry, Ryo released his seed all over Dee's tanned stomach, bringing the Demon to his climax as well. The pair collapsed onto the bed, Ryo pulling the shivering hybrid into his loving grasp. "_Relax Dee, you will tire yourself out if you keep worrying like that."_

"What do you mean by that, I'm already tired as hell!" Dee answered Ryo in his native tongue, surprised when Ryo laughed at the comment he made. "_You can understand me now? How is this possible?"_

"Remember what I told you about bonding?" At Dee's confused nod he raised a tender hand to frame the hybrid's face. "_That's what we just did. Now you and I are as one. I feel what you feel and I can hear your thoughts if you choose to project them to me." _Dee's face held a look of amazement, rejoicing that he was connected to Ryo but secretly scared about what it entailed.

"Ryo…what if you leave. Or something happens, then what?" Dee's blood red eyes held a look of unexpressed fear. Fear of losing the one thing that he held most dear.

"Dee I would never leave you, I love you too much." The hybrid grinned and showered kisses across Ryo's face, making purring sounds of contentment. _"I love you too Ryo, forever and always." _In that one moment, both the Demon and Angel couldn't care less if the whole world was crashing down around their ears because both hearts had both found what they had so craved.

Dee pulled the sheet over them and snuggled in next to Ryo, throwing an arm across his bare chest. Ryo in turn ran slender fingers through Dee's long black hair, watching as the hybrid's eyes flitted open and shut, on the edge of sleep. As the half-breed's breathing became deep and steady with slumber, Ryo allowed his own eyes to slip shut. Sighing at the feeling of warmth and pure love being emitted from the creature next to him.

_Ryo squeezed the Demon in his arms one last time before he gave in to the sleep hovering on the edge of his awareness. Sated as he felt Dee's presence with him….forever and always._

_

* * *

_

**Well there you have it, my first real lime (since its not graphic enough to be a lemon). Please review and tell me what you think!! My first and foremost thank you goes to my beta reader Erin, without her this chapter would've sucked major ass. Okay, now on with the rest of the shout-outs! Until next time ne?**

**Demeter: I know it was but my imagination/muse was exhausted! He needed time to recuperate! But thanks for being patient!!**

**Xzanayu: Thank you so much! I hope it meets your approval!**

**Isuki: Thanks! Sorry it took so long!**

**Clari chan: I'm glad you like it! Hope I didn't disappoint!**

**Inu400: Thanks! Hope you like it!**

**Firgodes7: Yep, updates are gonna be a little longer now since school has started and I have a great new Beta to make them even better!**

**Lady Alexiel: I shall! There is more hybridy goodness to come!!**

**Zappy Zaps: Yes that was Rose, and thank you! Dee angst galore to come in future chapters!!**

**Genjosanzoeclipsekuramaar: boy was your sn a type-ful, thank you! I was kind of hesitant to start it at first, and please don't send evil puppy hit men after me! I like puppies. Lol**

**XXLil Yu JahXx: You're right it was Berkley! And he will do something! But first he has to scheme a little bit…. Thanks!**

**Touya's Angel: But I had to write a lemon, I just needed to think about how to write it! grins Hope you like it, and I shall continue the fic!**

**Megamie: Lol thanks for taking the time to review, hope you like the latest installment!**

**Mayhem Junkie: Thank you but please, no rabid squirrels ;**

**Kloudy Rainfall: Thank you! I love uber fluffy chapters, they are so much fun to write. The next one has soo much fluff it could smother you!**

**Lady Dragonphire: Thank you!! I hope you like it! You guys are so wonderful!!**

**Ashura Akuma: NO DON'T DO THAT!! Lol thank you, I enjoy writing about them!**

**Happy Utena-Loving Yuki: I want one too!! Lol, glad you like it!**

**Kyona Kopper: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

* * *

**Okay yall, peace out! - luvs -Kat**


	9. New Deep

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fake Boys, but I really would like Dee for Christmas!!

A/N: Hello again everyone, Kat here. I just wanted to sincerely apologize for taking such a long time to update this fic, school has been a severe hindrance on my creative time. This chapter is rather short, but its here to tide you over until I can get around to typing the main chapter up and sending it to my Beta-Reader. Well, I hope you like it all the same and once again I am very sorry for the uber long wait. Enjoy!!

* * *

Thoughts

"Thoughts to each other"

"Speaking out loud" Understand?….Good.

"This is an outrage! To have one of our superior Arch Angels manipulated and violated by a Demon Lord is completely unacceptable. We must take action to rescue Arch Angel McLean from this threat as quickly as possible" Elder Angel Berkley Rose approached the rest of the Head Angel Council, fury and hatred present in his ice blue eyes.

"I suppose a course of action is necessary, although we have relatively been at peace with the Demon race for a long time yet. Do you think this could possible start a war? Seizing one of the Highest Demon Lords of Hell is a rather serious offense." A middle aged Angel with thick gray hair, friendly brown eyes that went by the nickname of "Chief" looked at Rose skeptically, having heard that Ryo was okay and in no need of assistance just yesterday.

"Yes, that would undoubtedly cause more unwanted friction between us but I see that this course of action may be necessary. You have our approval to do what you must." A kindly old woman with smile crinkles at the corner of her eyes answered sadly, hating war and all the hassle that came with it.

"Thank you, I shall take action in the morning." And with that Rose spun on his heel and left, missing the pained expression that came over the two Elder Angel's faces.

"I don't like this at all," The woman stated. "I raised Dee up until the time he was cast out of Heaven, and even then I have still kept an eye on him. He isn't a bad person at all, I simply don't understand it!" The Female Elder Angel who went by the nickname "Mother" most of the time looked at her companion with frustration and sadness in her aged blue eyes.

"I know. It doesn't seem right to me either but we can't leave Ryo with him if Dee is a threat to him. Our Angels take priority you know that." Chief embraced his fellow Elder Angel in a comforting embrace. Patting her back as he wondered, "How in the Heavens can we fix this one?"

* * *

Dee opened his eyes to see a sea of golden brown waves spilled across his chest, an angelic face slightly tilted upward to give the Demon a perfect view of his lover. He smiled and wrapped his strong tan arms a little bit more securely around Ryo, raising a hand to play in his golden mane that he had come to love so much.

We are one now. Ryo is mine as I am his both physically and spiritually. I'm not supposed to know this. This joy, this love, this utter sense of completeness that was denied to all hybrids before me……yet I have it. He's mine to hold, to protect, to love with all of my being. To know that he has accepted me for what I am, for who I am despite the opposition makes me so happy that all I want to do is cry.

With a sigh Dee carefully disentangled himself from Ryo's light embrace and poured himself a glass of red wine, walking over to the large windows and peering out. He leaned his forehead against the cool glass and looked at the beaded water droplets rolling down the window, slightly surprised that it was raining. Closing his eyes and drowning in his thoughts, Dee didn't notice Ryo rubbing sleepy eyes and gazing questionably at him, wondering why he was out of bed.

_"Dee love, are you okay?" _Dee turned as Ryo's voice filled his head, to see Ryo sitting up with a sheet draped across his lap.

_"Yes I'm okay. Just a is all." _Dee replied with a small smile. Unsure why he felt so ill at ease. Ryo nodded and opened his arms in a silent gesture for the Demon to come to him, brown eyes full of comfort and reassurance. Dee put down his glass and quickly crossed the room, settling into Ryo's embrace as his ebony locks were caressed gently.

_"I understand that all of this, our union, must be a big step for you. To experience someone else's emotions in addition to your own must feel overwhelming, as well as the fact that your soul is completely bared to me as mine is to you. Is this what is bothering you, the What Now part of our relationship?" _At Dee's slight nod Ryo smiled down at him gently and kissed his forehead. _"Well I don't know where we go from here myself but I do know one thing, I will always be with you. I know that you will always be with me in spirit if not in body. I love you with my whole heart Dee, and you will have it forever." _

"I love you too Ryo, unquestionably, unconditionally, and wholly." Ryo continued to hold Dee in his arms as he pulled the covers over both of them, seeing as they had a few more hours before their date with Val and his wife.

_"Rest easy love, I am always here for you." _Dee smiled and kissed his lovers cheek before falling back into a peaceful slumber. _"I love you Dee. I only hope that this tranquility will last."_

_

* * *

_

Well there it is. A mini-chapter. As always I will conclude with a shout-out to all reviewers and once again thank you for waiting!!

Demeter: This chapter is for you, after all you did get me moving again! Thank you!!

Xzanayu: Yes they are bonded and shall remain that way for awhile! Sorry for the long hiatus.

little freeze: That's perfectly okay, and thank you!

Isuki: Yes there shall be more, but only a couple more chapters and then its all over!

Ashura Akuma: Yes threats do work but fortunately nobody took action on them after this long break, phew.

Firegodes7: I would never give up on this story! I would just take really really long breaks.

Goddess iris: I got some work to do…lol. Sorry I didn't submit this one to ya.

Lady Dragonphire: Thank you! And I shall make it a point to make them last forever.

**sanzoeclipsekuramaarehot****: Gee thanks. I like Saiyuki too. I haven't given it up!!**

**Kloudy Reignfall****: Thank you so much for the generous review! And to tell you the truth I love writing citrus fics it's a lot of fun. I agree with you on the fact that some people are too afraid to post it but then again I figure what the hell!**

SarcasmCat: Thank you! Um, that review wasn't sarcastic was it?

Clari chan: I'm glad you liked it, here's another!

Touya's Angel: My thanks!

Ryuichi Sakuma: Thank you and I will finish it! Can't say exactly when though.

Mayhem Junkie: Lol, bishies don't get sweaty! They stay pretty all the time!

Moonruins: Lol, thanks! I'm glad you liked the yaoi-full goodness.

Grath Longflech: Music makes the world go round. Glad to know you can appreciate it as much as I do. The only other person who realized that Ryo was an Angel at the council besides Val and Dee was the Head Demon there. He acknowledged him through mind-link communications. Thank you!

Allis: I did! And I will continue to do so!!

AnimeGirlInuyasha: Thank you and sorry for the wait.

AutumnBaby: Thank you and I shall try to be more punctual next chapter.

Shirubaa Kitsune: Glad you like the story, we'll see about the ending and I don't judge…much.

ApplesRazorBlades: I will consider it…..mmmmthinking yes!

Kiori: ……..is something bad going to happen. Yes it is cuz Dee angst kicks much ass!! Thanks for the review!

Kashiesa: Thank you so much for that review! Along with Demeter you got me started on this mini-chapter. It was very heartening. I am glad you like the story so far!!

Amaya: Can do, thanks for the review!!

Kya-chan: Breathe!! Lol, thank you very much!

Okay folks that's it. Until next time!! --Katty D.


	10. You're Gone

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. Sadly.**

**A/N: Sorry for taking forever and a year, I'm in the process of wrapping up this story. Enjoy!**

**Of Angels and Demons**

**Chapter 10**

"**spoken out loud", _private thoughts, "Projected thoughts"_**

* * *

Dee swore softly as the unknown annoyance continued to tap away at his suite door, just loud enough to pull him away from his light slumber. With a sigh, he pulled on a robe and violently flung open the door, a frown drawing the corners of his mouth down.

The page took in the Demon Lord's tosseled appearance and cleared his throat before holding up a note card. "There was a call for you at the front desk, the speaker said it was most urgent." Dee muttered his thanks and gave the boy a tip before he flipped open the note card to see what it said.

**Dee, outsiders are taking over the mansion. Half the staff captured. Hurry home. -Bikky.**

The hybrid let out an angry cry as he immediately called the front desk, asking someone to ready his limo and to inform the Demon council that he must return home due to an emergency. Ryo woke up to see Dee walking out of the bathroom fully dressed, jet black hair still mussed from sleep.

"Dee?" Ryo looked around and noticed that all their bags were packed and that Dee was pacing nervously, swearing to himself in his native language.

"We have to go, Bikky's in trouble." The Angel took in Dee's worried expression and quickly got dressed. He squeezed Dee's hand to offer him what comfort he could.

At Dee's request Ryo called Val and his wife to tell them that a situation had come up and that they wouldn't be able to meet the dinner date that night, expressing how sorry they both were. Val wished them luck and told Dee to inform him if anything went wrong.

The front desk called to inform the pair that the limo had arrived, making Dee do all but jump out the window in his haste to get downstairs. The stretch navigated through the city streets at breakneck speed, getting Dee to his private line in about five minutes. The train was also ready to leave as soon as the couple boarded, going full throttle back towards the surface.

The frantic Demon Lord calmed down at his lover's urging, agreeing to a back-rub until they reached their destination. Ryo took the opportunity to ask if Dee knew exactly what was going on but only got a choked sob in response.

"Something bad is all I know, I felt it even before I got the message. Gods Ryo if anything happens to him I'll-". The Angel embraced Dee in a tight hug, rocking him gently back and forth as hot tears stained his shirt. Ryo continued to comfort Dee up until the train screeched to a halt, almost flinging both passengers from the couch and onto the floor. The Demon Lord bolted towards the door, with the Arch Angel close at his heels, desperate to get back to his home.

"We could get there faster if we fly." Dee yelled behind him as ran up the stairs. Wings already breaking through his shirt as Ryo nodded in agreement.

Dee's feet barely touched the top step before he launched himself into the air, long black hair rippling behind him. He pushed his body to the limit in order to save the ones he called family. As the couple approached Dee's mansion he let out an enraged cry as his sharp eyes saw what Ryo couldn't.

Bikky was lying on the ground wriggling weakly along with all the other house staff. Angelic Bonds were wrapped around their torsos, sucking away energy and causing a great deal of pain for the captives. The house was teeming with the Angeli Militia. A crew of them were tying up the Ground Keeper Trees so that they could not whip out their poisoned tentacles to seize any of the intrusive Angels present. Bikky saw his master approaching them quickly and shouted orders for them to fly away as soon as Dee freed them. Not that any of them would want to be present when the usually gentle hybrid they called master went insane in his rage.

Dee dove with a cry and landed among his friends, eyes a deep crimson as he looked around him. He started to rip away the bonds that held his people captive, helping them to their feet and urging them with gestures to run away before his rage overtook him. Dee picked up Bikky from where he lay on the ground,who wastoo weak to fly away with the others, and turned his blood-red eyes upon the multitude of Angels staring warily at him.

"Dee don't! They'll only kill you!" Ryo shouted as he latched onto the hybrid's arm before he went berserk. He spoke quietly and soothingly, in Dee's native dialect, to fly, fly away and don't look back. The hybrid smiled sadly before once more taking flight with Bikky still in his arms, tears dripping onto the youth's forehead.

Ryo watched Dee take off but, much to his dismay he saw Berkley Rose take off after him, a halo clenched in his hand. "_Dee! Look out!" _The warning was in vain as the halo went around the hybrid's neck, instantly making his muscles spasm so violently that he couldn't fly.

The Arch Angel cried out and tried to run to Dee and Bikky as they hit the ground with a sickening thud, only to feel a sharp pain in his arm as a needle pulled out of it. Then the world went black.

* * *

Dee turned his head weakly to see Ryo crumpling to the ground. Limp hand extended in his direction while glossy eyes stared right through Dee, cold and lifeless. Panic filled his body as he felt Ryo's presence completely disappear from his senses and his soul. That left the hybrid with an acute sense of emptiness and fear that his recently found soul-mate had died at the hands of his own kind. Simply for loving a monster.

With a heart-breaking scream, Dee pushed himself a few feet into the air and lunged at the first Angel he saw, eyes bright red, fangs bared and claws fully extended. With a crazed laugh, he landed in front of the Angel who was closet to Ryo's still body. With a sadistic smile, Dee drove his sharp nails straight through his chest, grabbing the soldier's heart while it was still beating in his body. The hybrid twisted the heart until the snap of arteries, veins, and bones alike cast all who were near into an eerie silence. The slaughtered Angel fell to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth and his body still twitching from the aftershock of the brutal way he had been killed. The inner Demon had been unleashed.

Dee stood, chest heaving, with a sadistic grin showing the pearly white of his fangs, insanity showing in the depths of his red eyes. Dee was no more. He casually lifted a long nail to his mouth, licking off the blood staining them with a wicked delight. Bikky shuddered from his vantage point on the ground. Nobody made a move. From the Demon's defensive stance, and the way his fingers were twitching with the need to kill, anybody who moved would instantly be slain. Thus it was a stalemate.

Bikky looked at his mentor, his best friend, and his father with a deep look of sadness, chagrined that he had turned into something he wasn't. Hesitant to move lest Dee mistake him for an Angel and kill him too, Bikky slowly sat upright calling Dee's name softly to get his attention.

"Dee….please don't do this. They are wrong, yes, but Ryo wouldn't want you to do this. Killing won't get you anywhere, so please…..don't do it. For Ryo's sake." A single tear fell from the hybrid's eye when Ryo's name was mentioned. With a snarl, he walked towards Bikky. The boy trembled as Dee stood over him, eyes still harboring a crazed look in their red depths. With an audible sigh, the Demon softly stroked his son's face, offering a calm reassurance that everything would be alright.

Rose looked over at the pair and crouched slowly to the ground to pick up a halo, opening the ring in preparation to capture the Demon Lord. With careful aim, he flung it towards Dee, grinning as it hit the back of his neck and closed around it. The Demon cried out in pain as he fell to his knees, clawing at the halo in an attempt to remove it from his neck. The Elder Angel picked up several more and flung ring after ring at the Demon until his screams of pain were loud enough to rouse the dead from their sleep. Bikky tried to stop the attack and remove the rings but to no avail; only Angel-folk could ever hope of taking them off. He cried as Dee's screams were reduced to choking noises as he fainted from the sheer pain of 20 halos on his body.

"20 halos, you should be proud of your father, little Demon. Most demons die at 5." Rose looked down at Bikky as the rest of the militia picked up Dee to take him to await trial up in Heaven, smirking at the defeated Demon Lord. "We will be back for you later." Rose said over his shoulder as he took off, not realizing that Bikky was already on his way to the Demonic Council to beg for help.

* * *

"Ryo, my child, wake up." Dark eyes opened to find himself back in his apartment, Mother sitting on the edge of his bed. "Are you okay? They gave you a bit too much of the sedative." Ryo's eyes snapped fully open as his thoughts flew back to that dreadful scene. He reached out with his senses, to locate Dee, but it was no use.

_"_I can't feel him! Where's Dee? Please tell me, is he alright!" The Angel tried reaching out to his lover only to get receive a wave of fear and a biting ache that intensified with each passing second. Ryo now knew that Dee was in too weak a state to properly project words. The pain now wracking Dee's body was a small reassurance that the man was still alive. Ryo whimpered as an intense pain wracked his entire body, tears springing to his eyes as it continued to weaken Dee's body. "What did you do to him, why is he in so much pain!" Mother simply stared at the Arch Angel and observed his actions, drawing her own conclusions all the while.

Ryo closed his eyes and once again tried to find Dee, desperate for some kind of reassurance that he was still alive. _"Dee? Love are you okay? Please answer me!"_ Ryo ignored the pain that continued to wash over him in waves, concentrating on sending some of his healing powers to Dee.

_"R-Ryo, it hurts so bad. I-I don't think I can make it……." _The Demon's voice was so weak that Ryo could barely hear it, making him worry as his words finally reached him. _"Hang on! I'm coming!"_ Ryo launched himself from the bed and ran out the door, taking the stairs two at a time, as he let his heart guide him. He followed Dee's fading aura to the concealed dungeons of the white-gold city. He hurried to get to his love before Dee expired. _Please don't let it be too late! I need him!

* * *

_

Dee was drifting in and out of consciousness as he felt his life leaving him with each breath he took. He thanked whatever powers that be that he had a chance at happiness as short as it was. "I-I love you Ryo…..don't ever forget that….I love you." As the Demon prepared to let go of the last tendrils of his life, he heard footsteps echoing from down the dank hall, a white light bouncing off the walls ahead. From his vantage point on the floor, his pain-glazed eyes widened as he saw Ryo. The Angel had a fierce white light shining around his body while his once dark eyes were as white as snow. "Don't you dare give up on me Dee, I need you too much."

Ryo crouched down and stretched his glowing hand through the bars, stretching his glowing hand towards Dee. Alas, he couldn't reach the Demon who was still eight feet away. "Come to me." The Demon Lord weakly dragged himself towards the seraphic Angel, willing his protesting body to go just a bit further. Halfway there he collapsed, forehead dripping with sweat and his breathing ragged as he exerted his already taxed body.

"I can't do it, I'm too weak." Dee felt sick as he tasted his own blood in his mouth, grimacing as his vision went blurry.

"Yes, you can, you're almost there! Now move!" Ryo once again shook his extended hand at the Demon, pleading with him in his heart to not give up. Dee's vision had gone completely black and it was only by faith alone that Ryo could help him. Dee continued to drag his battered body towards his savior.

The instant that Dee came in range of his outstretched hand Ryo clapped it to the Demon's forehead. Whispering an incantation of strength, he poured his very soul into healing Dee. The hybrid's green eyes snapped open as Ryo's white-gold aura engulfed his entire body from the outside in, a warm feeling of love healing his numerous wounds.

Ryo felt himself getting weaker with each passing second. Dee's injuries were far too extensive for him to heal alone. The Angel's body started to shake as he passed his limits, continuing to hold on even as he began to loose consciousness. "I'm sorry I-I can't heal them all….." the Angel said as he slumped to the ground, only to be caught by Dee's arms and held against his chest through the bars. Obsidian eyes looked into emerald green ones and a smile crossed the Arch Angel's face. He felt renewed power coming from the Demon. It wasn't as strong as it should have normally been, but it was a gross difference from hovering on the edge of death.

"What did they do to you?" Ryo caressed Dee's face and awaited an answer, one that made him cry out in amazement and fear.

"They put twenty halos on me when I saw you go down and thought you had died. I couldn't sense you at all and you weren't moving. I….I killed an Angel and I almost killed Bikky, too." The hybrid covered his face in shame at his confession, expecting Ryo to turn from him in disgust.

"I'm glad you didn't kill Bikky. Although killing is wrong, I won't condemn you for it because I honestly believe at that moment you weren't in your right mind." Dee chuckled softly as he nodded in agreement, leaning down to place a kiss on his lover's forehead.

"Thank you so much. I wouldn't have made it without you." Dee smiled down at Ryo, basking in the love coming from the Angel and flowing directly towards him.

"That is disgusting." The pair looked over at the door to see Berkley Rose standing there, ice blue eyes bordering on insane as he stared at the pair. "How could you have given yourself away to a beast? Such a pure and beautiful Angel surely deserves better. It's a pity that the Demon will have to die for manipulating you into giving yourself to him."

Ryo's face twisted in anger, dark eyes flashing as he pulled himself up with the help of Dee and the bars. "I love him! I gave myself _willingly _to him and I would die before seeing him executed by such a twisted Angel such as yourself." Rose looked at Ryo and then at Dee, noticing that both of them were wearing the same exact expression and that Ryo had given himself to the Demon of his own free-will. All the same, he couldn't accept the fact.

"What a pity, I didn't want it to come down to this but now I have no choice. It is for your safety, Ryo. You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. For killing one of our Angels, the Demon has been sentenced to death at dawn, at the orders of the Angeli Council." Ryo snorted in disgust as he refused to believe that Dee would be executed, although he knew it was true. Rose smirked as he saw the battle in Ryo's heart displayed on his face as the Elder Angel pointed a glowing finger at the Demon. With a cry, Dee flew back into the stone wall as Rose conjured a halo to surround his neck to keep him weak until execution. "I'll see you in the morning." And with that he left.

Ryo cried as he watched his hard work on healing Dee go down the drain. The superior power of Rose's halo had re-done most of the damage as Dee quivered on the floor. "I'm so sorry koi, I'm so sorry." Tears ran down the Angel's face as he watched his lover curl up on the floor, small whimpers issuing from his lips. Verdant eyes, pain-glazed as they were, continued to hold a look of love and hope; reassuring Ryo that he wouldn't give up this time.

_"Be strong Dee, I swear I'll get you out of this mess." _Dee smiled weakly through the pain and closed his eyes, silently willing the pain to go away. As he fell into a fitful slumber with Ryo watching over him, Rose emerged from the long maze of dungeons to the city streets. He was greeted by Mother and Chief, the two highest ranking Elder Angels. Both had very unhappy looks on their faces.

"The eight presiding Demon Lords are at our gates. They demand to see Dee at once."

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Thank you for putting up with my erratic updating, I know I get fed up with it. I'm probably going to be writing a lot of one shots between chapters while they are being thought up/edited so look for those to tide you over if needed. One is already up For Always, it's a Dee/JJ centered fic. Okay enough with the advertising and on to the Thank Yous! **

**Demeter: Thanks for the email, once again you got me moving!**

**Quill: And here is more just for you, thanks for reviewing!**

**Touya's Angel: Well thank goodness I didn't decide to stop! **

**AutumnBaby: Lol thanks, I'm just glad for random days off so I can get something done!**

**Shirubaa Kitsune: Oh lordy! I'm glad you liked the uber short fluff chapter but now here's a uber long angst chapter to balance it out.**

**LixReneMonrue: Thank you so much! I would love to read your fanfic sometime too! Actually I should probably spend more time writing than reading other fan fictions but I do love a good read.**

**Isuki: You are very welcome, and thank you as well**

**FireChibi: Sorry it took so long for the update, the world is against me!**

**Kloudy Reignfall: ….eh heh. I bet it took longer this time around, and I would never forget about you…I'm just an avid procrastinator. Thank you for the kind review! **

**Kiori: Rose gets worse from here, maybe I shouldn't make him out to be such a bad guy…..nah. **

**LittleMissYaoi: Thank you so very much, I'm glad you like it!**

**Ashura Akuma: I'm sorry it was so short! I felt obligated to post something after that lemon scene. But here is a longer one. With Dee angst too! Oh I love it I really do!**

**Firgodes7: Thank you! I figured that it was time to cut out the sweet and dump in some sour to make the mix a little better **

**Clari chan: I don't know what is going to happen next, I haven't thought it up yet! Lol Glad you like it!**

**Xzanayu: I don't think I will alert them, its so much better this way. Thank you so much!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it warms my heart. Until next time ne?**


	11. The beginning of the end

A/N: Sorry for the really slow updates, only 2 more chapters to go!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

_

* * *

"Be strong Dee, I swear I'll get you out of this mess." Dee smiled weakly through the pain and closed his eyes, silently willing the pain to go away. As he fell into a fitful slumber with Ryo watching over him, Rose emerged from the long maze of dungeons to the city streets. He was greeted by Mother Lane and Chief Taisho(1), the two highest ranking Elder Angels. Both had very unhappy looks on their faces._

"The seven presiding Demon Lords are at our gates. They demand to see Dee at once."

* * *

Ryo stood up from his spot on the floor as he heard footsteps echoing from down the hall, brown eyes full of fear and uncertainty. The Arch Angel relaxed when he saw that it was two of the nicer guards, a strained smile was brought forth for the approaching duo.

"The Seven Presiding Demon Lords have arrived at our gates, they want to speak with you and the prisoner." Ryo's smile fell and he glanced over at his sleeping lover, wincing as the Demon whimpered in his sleep.

"Must we go now?" At the guards' nods, Ryo whispered his acceptance and bade them to open the prison doors so he could awaken Dee. The guards knew the Arch Angel rather well, and they both knew that Ryo wouldn't pull any last minute stunts as weak as the hybrid Demon was.

Ryo walked over to Dee and knelt beside him, pushing black hair away from his sweaty brow. Glossy emerald eyes opened at the Angel's touch and slowly focused on his face.

"The Demon Lords are here and they demand an immediate audience with you and me. Are you feeling up to it?" Ryo grimaced as Dee nodded slowly, knowing that he would have to appear before them sometime or another. The Arch Angel helped the hybrid to his feet and wrapped a strong arm around his waist, carrying the brunt of his weight.

Ryo struggled by himself down half of the long prison hallway, panting from the effort of all but carrying the Demon up to the surface. Dee had tried to walk along with him but the strain was too much for him, the effort making him dizzy and nauseous. Ryo felt his vision going blurry from over exertion, having put most of his energy into healing the Demon moments before.

"Let me." One of the Angeli guards, Jillian, picked up Dee's limp body and cradled him in his strong arms. The other put an arm around Ryo's waist to keep him steady. The Arch Angel smiled in appreciation, happy to see that not all of his kind were shunned by his relationship with a Demon.

As the quartet broke topside, Ryo cringed when he saw the multitude of Angels standing around them. All attention was focused on the seven Demon Lords in their midst. One of them growled when he saw Dee's limp body in the Angel's arms and stepped forward to get a better look at him. He was extremely tall and had two, black goat-like horns sprouting out the sides of his head; eyes that looked as if they were forged from the depths of hell; and midnight black hair that nearly touched the ground. His clothes were the deepest black with gold trim and design, a patch on his arm declaring his name and status; Dicarri Dian, First Presiding Demon Lord of Hell.

"Demon Lord Dee Laytner, can you hear me?" Dian's deep baritone voice seemingly shook the realms of Heaven itself, his red eyes blazing with anger and concern for one of his own. Dee groaned and nodded his head slowly, trying to talk only to succeed in weak mewls and gurgling noises. Demon Lord Dian snorted in fury and turned his attention to the crowd, the Angeli militia, and the Elder Angels as well.

"Hear this and hear me well. It is a sad day when a man is killed simply for loving, and it should not be so. You pride yourselves for being fair and pure, while underneath you are all as shallow and worthless as the dirt beneath my feet. To condemn something so hallowed, so pure and innocent as true love is pure insanity, no matter who it is with. But even worse than that, is killing love simply because you don't have it." The Demon Lord turned his blazing eyes to center on Elder Angel Rose, a scowl on his face.

"Don't think I don't know the twisted desire and anger that flows within your heart, it is obvious that the Arch Angel has chosen to be with Demon Lord Dee of his own desire. You will never be able to sully that. Now, know this! If one drop of Demon Lord Laytner's life-blood is further spilt, my Daemon Army will storm the Heavens in vengeance, for both the Demon population's sake and Arch Angel Ryo's. I am leaving an envoy behind and should he say the word, this place will no longer exist. Many a time have you slain my people for no other reason than pure hatred and fear, and like you I will show no mercy. There will be a war between us, and we shall conquer. No man, woman, or child shall be left standing."

With one final glance, all but one of the seven Demon Lords disappeared in a swirl of black smoke, leaving the Angeli population trembling in fear. The Demon that was left behind walked over to the Angeli guard holding Dee and took the weak Demon in his own arms. Ryo was shocked to notice that the envoy was also a hybrid, although he looked slightly different when compared to Dee's hybrid form. He had long blue hair versus black, and his eyes were a deep purple. The translucent skin remained the same.

"I want this Demon to be sheltered in better quarters, he must be as comfortable as possible as negotiations go on." When nobody replied to the envoy's request, Ryo stepped forward and offered his apartment to the Demons, angered that no one had the guts to help. The envoy nodded and followed Ryo to his apartment complex, and laid Dee on the bed upon reaching his bedroom.

Dee opened his eyes briefly as the Arch Angel pulled covers over his body, a smile brought to his lips at the sight of the Angel. _"Rest Dee, none shall bother you now." _Dee nodded weakly and went back to sleep, and Ryo was pleased to see that it was a deep one. The Angel jumped when the envoy cleared his throat, beckoning the Angel to join him in the living room. With one last glance at his sleeping lover, Ryo shut the door and walked into his living room to talk with the envoy.

"Let me properly introduce myself. I am Jolis Dian, son of the First Presiding Demon Lord Dicarri Dian." Ryo shook the Demon's extended hand and introduced himself as well, trying to hide the weariness that outlined his every move.

"You must be tired, why don't you rest. I shall remain here as long as I am needed and it will do you some good to rest a bit before the trials take place." Ryo protested weakly before his fatigue got the better of him, he thanked Jolis for his kindness as he walked into his bedroom.

Ryo snuggled in next to Dee and smiled when the hybrid's arms wrapped around his body, even when he was in a deep sleep. The blonde pressed his ear against his lover's steady heartbeat and took comfort in the fact that he was with him in the here and now. _"I love you Dee, so much."_ The Demon Lord whispered Ryo's name in his sleep and buried his nose into his love's honey-brown locks, subconsciously squeezing him in a protective embrace.

The couple slept as Jolis looked out of the window in Ryo's apartment, wishing the sleeping duo the best of luck in the troubled days to come.

* * *

"Rose! You mean to tell me that you stormed Demon Lord Dee Laytner's castle _solely _for the reason of revenge?" Chief Taisho glared angrily at his fellow Elder Angel, barely believing that Rose would put the entire Angeli population at risk simply because he wanted Arch Angel Ryo for himself.

"Of course not! How can you accuse me of such a thing. I stormed his castle because I was concerned for Arch Angel Ryo McClain's safety. His correspondence was non-existent and the Demon he was observing was anything but safe. He is a hybrid and they are capable of great destruction." Rose's ice blue eyes glittered in outrage, angered that his plan was falling apart. "He has also killed one of my best soldiers, and to let that go unpunished would cause a riot in our great kingdom. He must be executed as soon as possible."

"Yes, execute him so that our land is completely destroyed by the Daemon army, Demon Lord Dian wasn't lying when he said he would show us no mercy. Is one Demon's life worth all of our people's Rose!" Chief all but yelled at Berkley Rose, frustrated at not being able to figure out an alternative to both situations. Rose had ceased to talk, knowing that Taisho had no choice but to execute the Demon, Angeli law decreed it.

"Get out of my sight, and inform Demon Lord Dee Laytner…of his execution. At dawn." Rose bowed and walked away, unable to hide the smirk that curved his lips. He had won.

* * *

Ryo awoke six hours later to the sound of laughter emanating from the living room, the spot next to him in the bed empty. He walked in to see Dee and Jolis in hybrid form, talking to each other in their native dialect. Jolis smiled at the drowsy Angel standing in the doorway as Dee extended a hand to his lover, long black hair braided down his back.

"Sleep well?" Dee asked as he pulled the Angel onto his lap, raising a clawed hand to gently caress golden brown hair mussed from sleep. Ryo nodded and leaned groggily against Dee's chest, falling asleep again in a matter of seconds in the hybrid's strong arms.

"Your bond must be very strong, if he can only rest when your presence is nearby. You are a very lucky one Dee." Jolis looked upon the pair with adoration and respect alike, chagrined that their happiness would be shattered in such a brutal way.

"I know." Dee whispered solemnly, green eyes misting over as he thought of leaving Ryo behind. He knew that his execution was unavoidable, yet he could not tell his lover. "I just don't want this dream to ever end. I want to stay with him forever and keep him safe, love him and be there for him. But I know that this will not be so."

Dee sniffed and tried to stall his tears in vain, embarrassed to be crying in front of another Demon. Jolis's heart went out to the hurting Demon, wishing that he had the power to alleviate the emotional turmoil Dee was being forced to face. On a whim, the blue haired hybrid gently wiped the tears from Dee's face and kissed his forehead. There was no desire or passion behind the kiss, but just a need to comfort his fellow Demon from the sadness that had momentarily overwhelmed him. Dee smiled at Jolis through his tears and raised a clawed hand to touch his cheek; the gesture was a silent 'thank you' for his kindness. The Demon in turn nodded his head and retreated to the kitchen, intent on finding some kind of dinner for them.

Ryo stirred in his sleep and smiled lazily up at his lover, eyes full of happiness and joy before the cruel slap of reality hit him in the face. Instantly his face fell and his bottom lip started to tremble, the Angel had picked up on Dee's thoughts and now he knew what was to come.

"Dee,… No you can't! I couldn't bear to see you killed, how would I go on? Fly away please just do something to stay alive!" Dee embraced Ryo as sobs wracked his body, issuing comforting words and tender caresses as his lover cried out his frustration, an his pain.

"Ryo, love, listen to me." Dee raised his Angel's head up from his chest so that he could look deep within the chocolate brown eyes he had come to love so much. "We shall be together again. I'm sealed to my fate and there is no way I could possibly ever hope to change it so, live with it I must. But I swear to you that we will both live, and love again. What we have is too strong for Demon or Angel, even death, to separate because I am you and you are all that is me. No matter what form you or I may be in the future, I will know the instant I have found you again for our hearts will cry out for each other. Our love will transcend even the sands of time and I will not rest, until I find you again."

Ryo whimpered and clutched onto Dee's arms, sad yet happy at his lover's promises. "But Dee I need you so much, I love you so much. I can't just let you leave me."

"But you must darling, you must." Dee stroked honey hair and kissed Ryo's lips tenderly. "I love you too Ryo, too much to ever let you go. But this is not the end, it is simply a beginning."

A few more tears ran from the Arch Angel's beautiful eyes before he nodded, slowly accepting what Dee said as true. "D-Dee…can you do one more thing for me?"

"Anything love, anything you ask for." Ryo took Dee's face between two pale hands and softly kissed his mouth, slipping a velvety tongue between parted lips to taste his lover, possibly for the last time in a long time.

"Make love to me, just this once more." Ryo shook as he tried to staunch the tears that threatened to spill anew, his mind not able to grasp that he would never be able to take part in such a beautiful act with Dee, ever again.

"Yes my love, but not this once more, just for right now. For I will become one with you again." Ryo nodded and curled up into Dee's arms as the Demon lifted him up and walked into the bedroom, the door closing with a soft click behind them.

Jolis smiled when his sharp ears heard the door click, knowing that everything that Dee had told Ryo was indeed true, and that their love would conquer all.

**

* * *

Sorry for the slow updates! But there is only 1 more chapter and an Epilogue then the waiting is over! Thanks for waiting for me!**

PantehrChica: Why thank you! Hope u like the new chappie!

Kloudy Reignfall: No problem! Glad to have you back!

ChibiNekoSakura: I completely agree with that! But I'm also making him very mean in this story too.

Kirara-stupid cat: Well thanks for waiting! Here's 11 for ya!

Momochi Zabuza: See if you can figure it out, but if ya do don't spoil the ending. Thanks!

Miss Moonlight: We shall see, and please no purple monkeys! I'm allergic :sniff:

Drisowen: Maybe, we shall see

Ryuichi Sakuma: Kuma-beams sound dangerous! I'm sure that Berkley will get his!

LittleMissYaoi: I like exclamation points too! And Demon lords are cool

Peanut Gallery - Alaska's Own: My what a long title, I do too!

AutumnBaby: Please do, I only got three reviews cries thanks for reading this one though!

Lina the Outlawed Bomber: oh mercy me! hands you a tissue I cry myself too

ApplesRazorblades: Thank you!

Xzanayu: sorry it took so long, here you go!

Firegodes7: Yes and I can't wait to wrap it up! I have eight other ideas to put to paper!

Demeter: thanks for prodding me to get my butt in gear once more, this chapters especially for you!

Shirubaa Kitsune: SORRY! hands you loads of sanity please don't loose it on me ;;


	12. A New Beginning

**A/N: I deeply apologize for the very very very long delay. I'm not going to make excuses, just accept my apology. Only the Epilogue left!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine I say!

* * *

**

Dee held his head high as he was escorted into the city's center by a squad of Angeli soldiers to his execution. His long black hair was in a thick braid and he wore a white shirt with white pants as he walked through the paved streets barefoot. White wings protruded from his back and crimson eyes confidently looked around as the group moved to the city center. Ryo walked behind the troupe with Jolis, sadness and regret weighing his steps. The hybrid put an arm around the Angel's shoulders, offering what comfort he could.

"Ryo, I know that there is nothing I can say to take away the pain that you feel right now," Jolis whispered. "But you must believe me when I say that this isn't the end. Dee will find you again, you have to trust him." Dee looked behind him and nodded his head, confirming what Jolis had just told Ryo. Deep red eyes full of love and promise locked with Ryo's while Dee's rich voice filled his head.

"_What Jolis says is true Ryo. I don't know when but I will find you. I promise." _Ryo nodded at Dee's words, biting a trembling lip to stall the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. The Demon Lord gave his lover a reassuring smile, wishing that he could comfort his partner himself. Acting on instinct, Dee closed his eyes and concentrated on Ryo, imagining that he was holding the Angel in his arms while placing gentle kisses on his neck. He imagined his love for Ryo surrounding the Angel like a cloak, keeping his lover safe and secure. Ryo gasped as he felt sudden warmth come over his body, as ghost lips traced lightly over his skin. Instantly his senses were overloaded with Dee's aura, reminding him of the first time they had made love.

"_Thank you Dee, I love you. I'll be okay, I'll make it somehow." _

This was the reassurance that Dee had been waiting for, a confirmation from Ryo's own lips that he wouldn't do anything to himself after he passed on. Dee was not overly worried about his impending execution; he knew that he would meet his lover again; for their separation was only a temporary one.

As the group walked up onto the platform in the middle of the courtyard, Dee gazed upon the hundreds of Angeli people who waited to see him executed. It was a sobering thought. Ryo couldn't help the tremors that wracked his body as Dee was seated in a chair on the platform. It had been established that Dee's execution would be a painless one, due to the slightly unfair nature of the trial.

Jolis pointed over the gates of Heaven to the fast approaching Demon Lords that had come to avenge Demon Lord Dee's death, just as they had said. The Angeli people gasped and moaned when they finally saw the army. They knew that the Demon's had every right to kill every last one of them, but all the same they wanted to live. Dicarri settled himself next to Jolis and stared blisteringly at Rose and the rest of the Elder Angels present. The Daemon Army came to rest just outside of Heaven's Gates.

Undaunted by the presence of their enemy, Elder Angel Rose began reading Dee's sentence, asking him if he had any last words. Of course Rose desperately hoped that he didn't, however the hybrid had other plans.

"Presiding Demon Lord Dicarri Dian, I only have one request. I ask that upon my death you would _not_ take revenge for how I was wronged." There was an audible gasp that ran throughout the crowd as muted voices expressed their surprise at Dee's words. "I would not want my love for Ryo, this Angel, and his love for me to be tainted by the bloodshed of a whole race or any one person. Even though there is every reason for you to slay the Angeli race, I ask that you would respect my lover as I respect him. Out of respect for me, for Ryo, and for our love, I ask that you not kill the Angeli people. I ask instead, that you would form a bond upon my death and learn to live together as friends. This will take time and effort on both sides but it is for the best."

The crowd remained silent as Dicarri contemplated Dee's words, everyone desperately awaiting his answer. After a moment, the Demon Lord gestured to the crowd of Angels staring intently at him, a questioning smile on his lips.

"Demon Lord Laytner, I can understand your wish to save the lives of innocents, of people who have done no direct harm to you or to Ryo, but what about those guilty parties that have blatantly wronged you?" Dicarri turned to look at Elder Angel Rose, a sneer marring his elegant features. "This despicable creature has not only invaded your home, caused bodily harm to yourself and others, and set you up, he has done so only because he yearns for what is not and can never be his…your lover. As I have stated before, the preservation of the Angeli people is understandable, even admirable, but to so easily forgive your enemies…are you sure that is wise Demon Lord Laytner?" Dicarri's deep voice had his audience captivated. His black eyes stared into emerald green ones, silently telling Dee to choose wisely. "Do not be so naïve as to think that he will change his ways because you spared his life, the only lesson someone as corrupted as him can learn, is through death. In that way he will cause no more trouble…and he will not be around to bother your soul mate…when you no longer walk this realm."

The presiding Demon Lord's words struck a chord within Dee and for a moment, Ryo sensed his inner turmoil. He knew that the only reason Dee hadn't told Dicarri that he wanted to spare Rose too, was because Dian had used Dee's love for him, as a tool against his proposal.

Ryo opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a gentle shake of Dian's head; this decision was Dee's alone. The Angel looked over to watch Elder Angel Rose, knowing that he couldn't uphold that blank expression when his life now rested in the hands of the one he was executing. Sure enough the Angel was shaking visibly fists clenched and brows drawn down, no matter how confident he appeared, his fear still showed.

"Have you come to a decision?"

Dian's voice shook Ryo out of his reverie and brought everyone present to full attention. All eyes once again turned to watch Dee as he slowly nodded. Two ice blue eyes in particular focused on the hybrid, hanging on his every word.

"I stand by my earlier statement, I want to spare _everyone_. Let this be the first step towards peace between our two great races." Dee held his head up high as he spoke, his words ringing with conviction. Dian stared intently at the Demon hybrid before simply stating

"Than it shall be done."

Dee smiled triumphantly as Rose began to move forward with the execution ceremony, undaunted now that he knew he would live yet, he now hated the Demon Lord more than ever: for granting him life.

As Rose concluded the spoken part of the ceremony, Dee finally felt the full force of what was happening —he was going to die that day. It hadn't hit him until all the preliminaries were done, until he had been strapped in, and until Rose had stopped talking. His time had run out.

Verdant green eyes grew wide as realization shattered the stability of Dee's mindset, causing him to see that this was it; he was not meant to live past this hour.

Ryo anxiously looked at his lover as a flicker of doubt came across their connection, but it was so subtle the blonde thought he had imagined it. Dee turned his eyes to the executioner standing before him with a needle in his hand, as a cloth was tied around his upper arm. The needle was full of a sleeping serum that would slow down his heart until he fell into a deep sleep, never to wake up again.

A rapidly fluttering heart and two green eyes that would not stay still was the only evidence of his true nervousness, which he hid for Ryo's sake as much as his own. Suspicious that no emotion or thoughts were coming from the link between their minds, Dee purposely sought out Ryo and turned his head to look at him.

The Angel had a zoned out expression, eyes and face blank as he stared intently at the ground. Dee jumped as the needle went into his arm and his lover looked up in alarm at the slight feeling of pain that came through their connection. The hybrid stared intently, yet softly at the Angel in such a way that wouldn't allow Ryo to look away.

"_Ryo please don't run away from me in your mind. I need you right now. I need you to…I need you to be strong for me." _A choked back sob was Dee's answer as Ryo nodded, angrily brushing away quickly escaping tears. _"Come here love."_

Without a second thought the Angel walked over to his lover, the executioner withdrawing as he approached. Dee held his arms open and closed them tightly around his love when he sat down on his lap, head resting against his. Rose was silenced by a frozen glare from Demon Lord Dian.

The hybrid spoke quietly to his lover in his native dialect, brushing away his tears and Ryo's with gentle hands. "Ryo I love you, I love you, I love you…" was the mantra he repeated over and over again, forever wanting to ingrain those words in his lovers heart so that when they met again—and the same words were spoken—Ryo would undoubtedly know that his other half had found him again.

Fighting hard against the effects of a deep sleep he knew he would not wake from, Dee continued to speak to Ryo, placing light kisses on his temple and lips. _"I love you Dee, I love you so much. Promise me we will find each other again." _The hybrid forced his heavy eyelids open to stare into his Angel's liquid brown ones; green eyes startlingly clear despite the drug coursing through his system.

"I promise, love. I promise," Dee whispered. Ryo nodded and gave his lover a weak smile, placing a sad kiss on his lips as he rocked back and forth with Dee in his arms.

"_Sleep now. I will be okay. I promise." _Dee nodded as a single tear rolled down his cheek, his measured breathing slowing even further until, he was breathing no longer. Ryo buried his nose in Dee's hair as he felt his lover's presence fade from his mind, tears flowing freely from his eyes. The square was silent as Dee breathed his last apart from Ryo's quiet hiccups and the sobs of a few Angels and Demons present.

The Angel looked down at his lover's still body and caressed the side of his face lovingly, placing a parting kiss on his forehead before standing up on shaky legs. Without a look backwards, he walked forward towards the edge of the platform, hands fisted at his sides. He stood there looking up at the beautiful blue sky, never once taking his eyes off it, as Dee's body was placed on a stretcher. He was to be taken back down to his manor and buried on his land, it was what he wished.

Ryo looked over at his lover one last time as his body was carried by him, and nearly collapsed from the waves of grief that washed over his heart. Dee wasn't going to miraculously wake up, he was gone. Jolis quickly walked over to Ryo and wrapped gentle arms around him, offering what comfort he could.

A warm breeze blew through the square and Ryo looked up to see the same black butterfly with the emerald trim he had seen the night Dee had first told him he was a hybrid. The little creature landed on his nose and slowly flapped its wings before happily fluttering above Ryo's head, never straying too far from the Angel.

"Seems like Dee has left you a familiar, a guardian of sorts," Jolis said, a small smile on his face.

"No, that's not a familiar. That's Dee." Ryo smiled up at the little insect fluttering about his head, as another warm wind blew across the square carrying the soft sound of Dee's rich laughter.

"I love you Dee. I will wait for you," Ryo whispered to the breeze, knowing that Dee would hear his words. He looked about once more before walking off with the procession, with what small part of Dee he had left always looking after him.

* * *

"This is your uncle Dee; he passed away five years ago." Ryo held Cristophe's little hand as they walked through the expansive garden Dee's manor boasted. The pair stood in front of Dee's tomb looking at the statue of him that stood by the door. The statue was of him in hybrid form, long hair braided down his back and a graceful smile on his face, looking ahead confidently.

"You miss him, don't ya uncle Ryo?" The Angel chuckled and looked down at the small hybrid child he was walking with. Cristophe was Val's hybrid son, born the day after Dee's funeral. His wings hadn't grown yet but he had the same long black hair that Dee did, but his eyes were a vivid blue instead. Just like his mother's.

"Yes, I miss him very much. But he still lives in my heart little one."

"And on your head," Cristophe exclaimed. Ryo laughed and thought lovingly of the small black butterfly that currently rested on the top of his head, his small antennae fluttering in the breeze. The butterfly fluttered down to land on the child's hand, wings flapping slowly. "Hi Uncle Dee," the boy said as he waved at the insect on his hand. In response, the butterfly flapped his wings in rapid succession, as if waving back to him.

Ryo smiled down at the interaction and hoisted the child up to sit on his shoulders. "Ready to eat buddy? I bet there's a feast waiting for us back at the manor! Your parents will be here shortly to pick you up too."

"Yea! Last one home's a rotten egg!" Ryo started running before screeching to a halt, playfully shaking the little boy that was sitting on his shoulders giggling.

"That's no fair; you're riding on my shoulders. We'll both get back at the same time!"

"I know, I'll win partly and I don't even have to run!" Ryo laughed and started to run across the grounds anyway, a warm breeze blowing at his back and his lover's spirit flying beside him.

* * *

Ryo woke up bathed in a cold sweat, chest heaving as he fought to get his breathing back to normal. It was the eve of Dee's funeral; he had been dead for twenty years. Silver hair was threaded in with the strands of blonde that graced Ryo's head. Small wrinkles around his eyes were showing more prominently from smiling and laughing so much, and his body wasn't as spry as it once was.

The Angel looked over to the little box with a cushion he had set up for his little butterfly, but was shocked to see that he wasn't there. "Dee, where are you little one?" Normally the little creature would flap over to him at the sound of his name but there was no answer for the Angel tonight. Increasingly worried, the blonde got up to look for his companion, Dee had always been there.

With a cry of horror he found the little butterfly lying still on the bedroom windowsill, wings spread out flat and once lively antennae not moving. "Dee, why did you leave me?" Ryo whispered as he picked up his friend's still body, tears rolling down pale cheeks.

"I never left Ryo." The Angel gasped and turned to see his lover sitting on his bed, green eyes glinting in the moonlight. With a cry, Ryo launched himself into his lover's arms, crying out his years of loneliness. "Shh, I've come back for you. I want you to come away with me love." Dee held his Angel close, reveling in the feeling of touching him after spending so long simply looking.

"I've missed you so much Dee, I love you so much." Ryo held onto Dee's arms and rained kisses all over his face, sighing as Dee's slender hands raked through his hair.

"I love you too Ryo, but I've never left you darling. I was always there." Dee wiped at the tears on Ryo's face, as Ryo wiped away his, before their lips met in a soul-searing kiss shared between two halves of the same soul. When they parted, the pair could do nothing but stare into the other's eyes, conveying all their thoughts in feelings in one steady look.

"Ryo, will you come with me?" Confusion flitted across brown eyes before realization took its place. "I can only stay in this realm for a little while, but you can come back with me… if you wish to." Ryo took his lover's face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on soft lips.

"Yes Dee, I wish to." A broad smile lit up Dee's face as he took Ryo's hands in his own. "But where are we going?" Ryo looked down to see that he was floating in the air with Dee, his skin becoming transparent. He looked at his face in the mirror to see that he was 29 again; silver hair gone and the wrinkles had disappeared.

"To paradise."

* * *

Bikky and Carol visited their father at his manor the day after their 7 year wedding anniversary, intent on taking him out to dinner. Panicking when they couldn't find him anywhere within the house, they ran out to the garden and found him lying beneath Dee's marble statue, a small black butterfly resting on his chest. Carol started to cry when Ryo didn't answer their calls, but Bikky soothed his wife, telling her that's what Ryo wanted.

"Don't cry sweetie, we should be happy for him. Dee finally came to take him home."

* * *

_Epilouge_A blonde and an ebony-haired man woke up at the same time, next to each other in their New York City apartment, expressions of shock on their faces. Dee turned to look at his lover in disbelief as Ryo did the same, a half grin on his face. 

"Ryo, did you just dream that you were an Angel?"

"Did you just dream that you were a Demon?"

"Do you think?"

"Couldn't be…could it?" Ryo shook his head in shock; somehow the notion didn't freak him out as much as it should.

"It would explain a lot don't you think? Like why I couldn't get you out of my head."

"And why I kept on coming back to you."

"And how come every time I kissed you…," Dee said as he drew his lover closer to him.

"And every time I touched you…"

"It felt so right, and so familiar."

"Right down to when you said you loved me." Ryo's brown eyes glistened as Dee drew him in for a kiss. "I knew I heard it before."

"I told you I would find you again love," Dee said when they parted.

"Yes, yes you did." The pair lay down to go back to sleep, snuggled next to one another like they originally had so long ago.

"I love you Arch Angel Ryo," Dee said with a sleepy chuckle.

"I love you too Demon Lord Dee," Ryo replied while placing a light kiss on his lover's lips.

* * *

As the couple went back to sleep, a man with blue hair that touched his shoulders and deep purple eyes chuckled to himself as he imagined the conversation his actions had caused.

"Alright Jolis, time to go back to Theaea, their memories have been restored. Job well done." With a glance around, the hybrid whispered an incantation before he disappeared in a swirl of white smoke; the broken link between Dee and Ryo's past and future had been rejoined.

* * *

**Done! Wow, that took a while. So sorry for the very very very long wait! C&C appreciated! I'm thinking about a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. A new FAKE fic is in the works! Look for it! Thank you all once again for your support. **


End file.
